Project Sonic Mania
by CPG Natsuki
Summary: The Phantom Ruby, a seed of the Dark Cloud, wants to destroy Sonic's world and restart a war of ancient times, but the sacrifice of two immortals prevented the destruction of the world. It is up to Sonic and a team of crossover characters to stop the Phantom Ruby's plans once and for all. This fanfic has five crossovers universes on it.
1. Underground

**Chapter 1: Underground.**

\- "It was some good luck that this flower garden reduced your fall..."

The human barely manages to get back on his feet. The legends tell that those who decide to venture on Mount Ebott never return. A painful fall was enough for the human being to realize how true the ancient legends were.

An opening on the mountain allows the warm sun rays to pass through, keeping the golden flowers in the garden alive. A great entrance built in the rock of the mountain looms, majestic and high, in sight. In the distance, a corridor, covered by grass and small vegetation. But, for some reason, something was not right. The human was here before.

\- "Wait a minute…. I was sure I had already been here and left... My friends and I were about to return to the city and introduce ourselves. The Monsters were free at last. Why have I returned to the Ruins? The only thing I remember was a strange sound, and now I'm here again. I should investigate. " They said, visibly confused.

Remembering that in the corridor their "best friend" would appear, they proceeded with caution. Like predicted, there was the flower, whom everyone knew as Flowey, the name he called himself. However, Frisk knew that, in Flowey, lived the memories of the Prince of the Monster Kingdom, the kindhearted Asriel Dreemurr. Still, it was their duty to approach and question Flowey about what had happened and why this Deja vu. When I was inches from him ...

\- "That sound…"

Suddenly, the flower turned around. The gravity of the place stopped acting, as if it had never existed, and the room became ominous, with a perpetual red glow. Flowey started talking to the human. However, "Flowey" did not look like they remembered, this time it seemed that his eyes looked more psychotic than before, and instead of being a golden flower, his petals, stem and leaves were completely scarlet.

\- "Supposedly, I should say the stupid greeting that this stupid flower says... "Hello! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Hmmm, you're new in the underground and blablabla ", BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I will go straight to the point: I am the Phantom Ruby. Years ago, I was about to destroy a world and change it to my will, but a human who had the same power that you have, Determination, and a cosmic princess, created something you know to thwart my victory: A SAVE POINT. But I already started doing my job to solve that "problem"...

This said, "Flowey" made the Phantom Ruby appear: a scarlet, shiny and particular gem. The Ruby shone, and instantly, another gem appeared, blue, similar to an emerald, and the being that had it, a blue robot with many mechanical parts. As the human remembered for his high school classes, the robot seemed to be a hedgehog ...

\- "I think it's time we stop saying" human ", don't you think, dear reader? This child has a name, and its Frisk. In return, Frisk, I will introduce you to my partner and his jewel: this is one of the 7 "Chaos Emeralds", and this robot, you can call it ...Sonic... yeah... "

\- "Who are you and what have you done with Asriel? Why do you know about me and the Determination, and why have I returned to the Underground? "- Frisk shouted.

\- "If you want your answers, I'll wait for you at the Barrier. I hope you arrive with all your friends. By the way! According to the rules of your world, Goat Mom is coming. I know you have a voice in your conscience that is helping you, let me give you a gift for her. "

Suddenly, the Phantom Ruby flashed one last time. When the glow passed, everything had returned to normal and neither "Flowey" nor the robot were present. Frisk decided to turn around to wait for Toriel to appear, and right in front of him, Toriel was hugging a particular boy, similar to them, except with a green sweater with a large, yellow stripe.

\- "Mama Toriel! You're here ... with Chara ... but ... how ...? "- they said, even more confused than before.

\- "My child, I can't understand this. Chara is here again, I can hug him and ask for forgiveness for everything that has happened" - said Toriel, in tears -. "I wish Asriel was here ... "

Suddenly, Chara frees itself from the embrace. - "Asriel! ... Frisk! I don't know how or why I'm alive again, but if that "Phantom Ruby" is right, Asriel and our world are in serious trouble …"

\- "It's true." - Frisk nodded. - "Mama Toriel, can you reunite dad and all our friends in your home? Alphys has a camera and a microphone behind the door of the Ruins, there we can call them. And surely Sans will be waiting for you with many doubts about why we are back here ... "

\- "You don't have to say that, child." - Said Sans, who appeared instantly from a side wall. - "I was watching everything from the moment I realized we were back here. My readings point out that the fluctuation between universes and timelines is reaching a point where they are in serious danger. I'll go find my brother Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. You tell the King to wait for us at the Hotland Lab, and I will bring you all to Toriel's house using a shortcut ;). "

Once everyone met in "Home" (the King, Asgore, was never very creative with names), each of the Monsters, Frisk and Chara told what had happened and the strange feeling of Deja vú that everyone had returning to the Underground. One thing was sure, though: The Phantom Ruby and his robot minion represented a danger, so Alphys, the royal scientist, decided to use prototype technology in progress that will allow them to transport themselves to the Castle of Asgore, the closest place to the Barrier. Alphys, hugging Undyne, activates teleportation, and in a few seconds, everyone (including the tea table and the snail cake) appeared in the Throne Room.

\- "THERE IS NO TIME TO LOSE, FRISK!" - shouted Undyne, preparing her magic spear - "WE MUST RUN TO THE BARRIER! ASGORE, CHECK IF THE SOULS OF THE HUMANS THAT WERE KEPT ARE INTACT!"

Asgore ran to the secret room to check if the human souls that had accumulated returned to their capsules. Fortunately, the souls were still free and had not been locked again. After checking and giving a sigh, he joined Frisk, Chara and the others in the Barrier. There, as they were supposed to, they were waiting for the robot called Sonic.

\- "Very well ..." - began to speak Asgore, after finishing a cup of tea that he had brought during the teleportation - "I, the King of the Monsters, still in exercise, demand that he must show up and give us the reason for why we are here and restored the Barrier that separates us from the surface. "

\- "Mr. Dad - began to say Chara, while pulling out the knife that Asriel had given him days after Chara fell to the subsoil - I think there is no time to ask questions. Sonic, destroy this barrier and return my brother Asriel, before I ... "

\- "DIRECTIVE EGG-025400 COMPLETED. HUMAN THREATS AND MONSTERS IN AN EXPECTED PLACE. ACTIVATING PROTOCOL GHOST-02517. CREATING PORTAL ACCORDING TO SPECIFICATIONS OF THE PHANTOM RUBY. "- exclaimed the robot with a clearly artificial voice. That said, a reddish portal appears in front of the Magic Barrier.

\- "Sans, I think that thing should not be in front of the Barrier!" - yelled Papyrus to his brother, but before he could answer back, the portal's gravity changed and it began to exert force, attracting the heroes towards it. The robot entered the portal in a natural way, as if it were not affected by the force of attraction of it, before Chara and the monsters began to be absorbed. The last one to be swallowed by the portal was Frisk, who entered screaming desperately ...

\- "Nooooooo! My friends! And I still have to save Asriel! I don't want to leeeeaaaavvvveeee ...! "

The portal disappeared, the Barrier was destroyed, and a majestic silence invaded the ruins of the room while the rays of the sun and some birds began to invade the place ...


	2. Alola

**Chapter 2: Alola.**

It was a very special day for Sun, and he had no time to waste. After the alarm function of his reliable RotomDex awakened him promptly, he dressed as fast as he could and ran to the train station where they met Hau and his Raichu. A friend of both, Lillie, faithful companion of adventures of Sun, was ready to start a trip, and Hau had warned frantically to Sun to not delay.

Sun had been, very recently, crowned as the champion of the Pokémon League of Alola. He couldn't wait for the moment to begin the battles where he would defend his title at the hands of different candidates, and he hoped that Lillie was there to cheer him up. During the journey, Sun thought he saw a strange reddish flower and a kind of blue colored metallic Sandslash. However, he took those thoughts out of his head, telling himself that he probably mistook them for local Pokémon.

When he arrived at the station, he was surprised to see Lillie was with some suitcases already prepared with luggage. And a nice new hairstyle, by the way. And a white skirt and skirt, completely new. Hau, as always, had grown emotional and cried as he pointed out Lillie's suitcases to Sun. Hau's Raichu only watched with curiosity. Sun blushed a little at the way his friend reacted and how good Lillie looked in his new outfit.

\- "Sun ..." - began to say Lillie, with a somewhat broken voice - "it has been very exciting and fun all this time that we lived together, with our friends, in this great adventure. As you know, my mother was very affected by the possession of Nihilego, and we are going to travel to Kanto to look for a treatment for her. Sun, you are a great trainer, and I'm very sure that you and Nebby will have many adventures together and will grow as a trainer and Pokémon. And I hope to start my adventure as a trainer there, too "- she said smiling.

\- "Lillie! I'm going to miss you so much"! - Hau cried between tears. Sun only managed to laugh in embarrassment.

\- "Oh Hau, I'm going to miss you too. I hope that one day you can impress your grandfather and be an excellent Captain "- Lillie said after giving him a warm hug -" ... Sun, can I say goodbye to Nebby for the last time? "

Sun nodded. Taking a pokeball, he activated it to free Nebby, now evolved into a powerful Lunala. Nebby, after looking at Sun and receiving the answer from him, flew to get closer to Lillie and say goodbye one last time.

\- "Oh Nebby! I hope you remember the advice I gave you. Always respect Sun, don't leave your pokeball to wander, and also-... one moment, what is that noise? That's not the train, right? "

Suddenly, the same sound that was heard in the Underground, and a blinding brightness, invaded the city. Sun, Lillie, Hau and the Pokémon, after opening their eyes, look with horror as the city and the island are half-destroyed and in flames, and in front of them, a flower and a robot known to the reader, but not to the heroes.

\- "Who are you? Why you have they done this to the city? "Exclaimed Lillie. Hau and Sun prepared to fight.  
\- "But what do we have here..." - said sarcastically "Flowey" - "don't tell me that the heroes of this universe are a child, a pretty and elegant young lady, another weeping brat, and some weirdos. No wonder it was so easy to recover the Chaos Emerald, we didn't even have a challenge. "

Sun looked at his RotomDex to give him information about ...

\- "I know you'll ask who I am. I am not what you call "Pokémon". My name is the Phantom Ruby, but you can call me "Flowey", very stupid name indeed. And this robot that is here is my faithful servant, Sonic. Sonic, why don't you offer these kids a show before we invite them to our plan? "

\- "ROUTINE EGG-025881 IN EXECUTION. PLAY PHRASE: "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKÉMON BATTLE". RELEASING BIT OF PORTABLE CIRCULAR STORAGE UNIT. PREPARING BATTLE ROUTINES. COMPLETED DIRECTIVES. "

The RoboSonic frees Necrozma. Necrozma immediately proceeds to battle Nebby without waiting for Sun or Lillie to give him battle orders. RoboSonic details and orders all the known attacks of Necrozma in succession, preventing Nebby to even react. Nebby is hurt by all the attacks and the blows, losing energy at a disturbing rate.

\- "Sun! Nebby! "- Lillie shouted -" You are the best! I know you can beat them! "

As soon as Necrozma prepared to launch another wave of attacks commanded by RoboSonic, Sun saw an opportunity, shake fear away, and ordered Nebby to use Moongeist Beam. Nebby fires the blast at point-blank range, since Necrozma was really close to him. The force of the attack was enough for Necrozma to fall defeated in the ruins of the train station, scattering a cloud of dust. When the dust cloud dissipated and the boys could discover their eyes, there was no longer a trace of "Flowey" or RoboSonic, the city was not destroyed and ruined, everything was back to normal, and in the place where Necrozma had fallen, they found a pokeball. Sun takes the pokeball and instantly RotomDex points out: "IT SEEMS TO BE ... NECROZMA WAS CAUGHT! STORING INFORMATION IN POKEDEX DATABASE ".

Before RotomDex could read Necrozma's information, a strong storm begins to lift Sun, Lillie, Hau and their Pokémon. The storm draws them towards a portal, similar to the one that attracted Frisk and the monsters. Without being able to offer resistance, our heroes were absorbed by the portal...


	3. ALICE

**Chapter 3: ALICE.**

\- "Where the hell are you Mobius? You knew we have to take care of this new unit! If the virtual avatar stored in this capsule can't be completed, we will lose a new ally "-

Turing was very frustrated with the performance of her classmates. The assignment, in her view, was quite easy: they had to transport the new storage capsule to the Central Processing Unit of ALICE. There, Happy compiled the contents of said capsule, creating the virtual avatar that would represent Fahrenheit, the new ally of the Fire attribute.

Unfortunately for her, she has been assigned to this task with Mobius (a promising and skillful but clueless schoolgirl), Froid (obsessed with getting everyone to love her, sheep and a secret vein of DJing), and Bernoulli (holster in love with the sea). For a battle unit, powerful and methodical like Turing, delays in a mission are unacceptable.

\- "Sigh. I swear by the love of ALICE that for the next mission I will ask to be assigned with Necronomicon. At least together we can defeat anything ... "

Suddenly, three different voices shout in unison: "TURING! WAIT FOR US!"

\- "DO YOU REALIZE THAT THESE ARE NOT HOURS OF ARRIVING HERE?! Imagine what would happen if we lose this unit. That it's not my attribute (Earth) or yours (Water) is not an excuse for... "-

\- "Please relax." - interrupted Froid, moving her hair as if a breeze blew up - "We have just arrived, we are already here, if you dedicate yourself to wait for your companions you should not have to spend all the life frustrated. Besides, Mobius and I are trying out these new summer clothes, and I'm teaching her how to conquer boys, there are new gentlemen in town ... "-

\- "Froid, I don't know if these clothes will serve us for the mission ... I feel that I reveal a lot" - said Mobius, a little embarrassed by her new swimsuit. "-" Besides it's not even hot, it has started to get cold and ... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BERNOULLI! "-

\- "What? I thought your suit would be better if I applied water hahahahaha "- said Bernoulli, after shooting water at Mobius with his huge gun.

\- "Ok, seriously, shut up. We have already reached the central unit. I think that thing there is who they call Happy "- Turing murmured, then added reluctantly -" I hope to deliver this soon and get rid of these lunatics, I prefer action on the battlefield than a swimsuit show. "-

Indeed, in front of the tower of the Central Processing Unit, was Happy, a virus unit that, despite what its name indicates, is incapable of causing havoc in the central network. Everything looks very normal, but...

\- "Turing, since when does Happy has dyed its hair reddish?" - asked Mobius, bewildered.

\- "Oh, dear Mobius, what happens is that the Happy you are looking for is not here. On the other hand, I am here. "-

Saying these words, a strange sound rumbled in the air, and instantly the siren that alerts all ALICE when a combat with a powerful unit is about to start in the quadrant, activated. The four units had to cover their eyes when a blinding brightness appeared. When the brightness was extinguished, with horror, they realized that they were on the top floor of the Tower of Queen Bonanza, one of the most dangerous places in all ALICE. Because Bonanza does not like any of the other units that cohabit virtual reality. And she was right in front of everyone.

\- "Well, well, well, these humans have dared to invade my castle. What arrogance on your part towards your Queen. "- whispered Bonanza, with a look that practically said "they are dead."

\- "A-a-currently, my queen, we appeared here thanks to that Happy with visual glitches, it's not so much hahaha" - began to say nervously Froid. Turing only put a face of despair at the stupidity of the explanation she had just heard.

\- "If you defeat the Queen" - said the Phantom Ruby, using the form of Happy, - "you will be able to live. If not, I'll take that egg that you are taking care of, it has something special inside of it, that belongs to me. I wish you luck ...NOT. "- this said, it disappeared.

\- "All humans ... WILL PERISH !" - yelled Bonanza, enraged. The Queen filled her room with virus attacks, prepared to infect the uneven team. At the same time, she prepared a powerful attack with her magic whip-lance. If there was a thing Bonanza didn't accept, it was that the spoils of war would get her throne and dress dirty, so she concentrated on attacking using devastating spells.

\- "Mobius, Bernoulli! Regroup behind that pillar. Froid, cover me, I will prepare my special ability. "- Turing, as a warrior and a strategist, ordered and regrouped her companions. Froid stayed behind her, taking care of the egg and distracting Bonanza's subjects. Mobius and Bernoulli synchronized to launch water missiles that distract the Queen. If she realized that Turing was preparing her attack, she would concentrate on it and eliminate it, which would be too low for the mission.

\- "PLEBS!, you will pay for this insult to ruin my dress!" - Bonanza went into fury. - "Condemnation Algorithm."

The most devastating attack of the Queen, Algorithm of Condemnation, destroys the physical representation of a unit, leaving it incapable of taking shape in the virtual world and having to be recreated, a process that took months. Mobius, Bernoulli, Froid, and the subjects of the Queen panicked when they heard the name of the skill in the echo. All the girls wanted was for Turing to finish loading her ability.

\- "Hey, wannabe monarch." - Turing defies the Queen. - "I have something for you."

Turing's almost phantasmagorical smile and the Queen's horrified face indicated everything.

Jade Thesis. Turing's most powerful attack.

An overloaded shot of the torpedoes connected to Turing was enough to absorb all the viruses that Bonanza threw on the battlefield, turn them into antivirus, and return them to Bonanza in his face. 

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! you will pay for thhhhhhiiiiisssssssssss! ..." -

After the impact and the light effects of the skill, the four girls were surprised to see that they had returned to the Central Processing Unit and were no longer in the tower. And the real Happy already had in his hands the capsule of Fahrenheit: The true Fahrenheit capsule.

\- "But...but...but... this does not make sense...we were in the Tower, we fought with Bonanza, we defeated her, how did we get here?" - Mobius was full of doubts. As a researcher, she tried to think of thousands of theories, but Bernoulli already had the answer in mind. Taking Mobius' shoulder, he pointed to him: - "The Happy reddish. It probably putted us in an illusion. "-

\- "Very well, Miss giant hat..." - a voice echoed through the virtual reality - "You have hit the spot before the scientist. By the way, you never had in your hands any capsule of units, the capsule that Turing transported throughout the tour had something I was looking for. "- A virtual screen appeared in front of the girls, showing RoboSonic holding in his hands another of the Chaos Emeralds, specifically the gray one. - "But as you defeated the Queen, I must fulfill my part and give you the prize." -

Instantly, under the feet of the girls, a portal appeared. Before they could react and process what was happening, they all fell into the void.


	4. Rumble in the Hill: Sonic's world

**Chapter 4: Rumble in the Hill**

The Tornado was approaching at full speed towards Angel Island. It had not been long since Sonic and Tails defeated Dr. Eggman, returning the Master Emerald to its altar in Sky Sanctuary, and gaining a new ally in the island's guardian, Knuckles. However, the circumstances now were different. This time, Tails had detected a very strange energy that came from the island. In order to get to the source of that power before Eggman could use it for his plans, they decided to use the Tornado as a fast transportation method.

They did not take long to see the paradisiacal beaches again. Sonic told Tails to land on the coast. Once the wheels of the plane stepped into the sand, Sonic gets off the Tornado to take advantage of the speed boost and get ahead. When he reached the place where Knuckles had first knocked him down and stripped of the Chaos Emeralds, he stopped short.

Eggman had gone ahead.

Five robots from his elite battalion, the Egg Robos, creations that resembled egocentrically the figure of the malevolent doctor, had already arrived with a flying machine, capable of extracting the object that everyone was looking for. Trying to wait for the most appropriate moment to use their super speed and steal the object, Sonic and Tails decided to watch the maneuvers. One of the robots, who was giving the orders, signaled to start the work of the machine. This, extracting a large piece of land from the island, revealed a strange pink gem, which was not similar to the Chaos Emeralds or any other bright gem that was known in the realm.

\- "Sonic, be careful...!" - Tails shouted, when the gem activates and teleports everyone involved to another place ...

Green Hill Zone. The home of Sonic. He never expected that, after the strange teleportation that had just occurred, he would return to that place. Nor that the Egg Robos were transformed into new forms. Could it be that this gem does more things than what Tails was thinking?

\- "Oh no, Sonic! the robots have escaped with the gem... "- lamented Tails.

\- "Eh...what? damn... Eggman got what he wanted yet again..." - said Sonic, with an air of frustration as he couldn't react quickly enough to the surprise teleportation.

\- "Don't worry Sonic. If we arrive in here, it means that Eggman is on this island. We will find his base and recover that gem "- said Tails, enthusiastically.

\- "Agreed! Tails, time to follow me, we'll start a new advent... "-

Before he could finish the sentence, Tails told Sonic to turn around. Three portals appear in front of both of them. Before they could ask what does it meant, beings began to appear from the portals. The left portal threw two children with very similar sweaters, two goats (of which one wore a crown and had a beard), two skeletons of different sizes, a fish girl and a giant lizard with a laboratory coat. From the second portal, the middle, ejected a boy with summer clothes, an elegant lady and another boy, who was clearly crying and holding a kind of mouse with huge tail and ears, in addition to a strange portable machine with eyes and a giant purple bat. From the third portal, on the right, which appeared above the others, four girls fell, two with swimsuits, one with a hat and a giant pistol, and a fourth one with a lens in one of their eyes. All seemed ready to battle.

\- "Are you alright?" - asked the boy with blue sweater and purple lines.

\- "Oh for the love of Arceus! Sun, Hau, are you okay? Good thing they didn't get injured and Nebby could cushion our fall. " -Exclaimed the young lady, scared.

\- "Girls! Damage report. I can't connect with ALICE. We are in some kind of ... tropical jungle ... I see water, palm trees and some flowers that ... seem to jump. This damned day seems to be getting worse and worse... What kind of annoying virtual reality is this?"- said the girl connected to the battle weapons, with a rather annoying tone.

\- "Wait a moment! First, we are transported from Angel Island here to Green Hill, they steal a strange gem and now all these persons have appeared ...out of nowhere. Tails, could you give me an explanation for this?"- Sonic complained.

\- "I don't know, Sonic, I need more time to analyze this-..." -

Before Tails could complete his sentence, Chara and Sans quickly rose from their fall and exclaimed among themselves: - "So this is the famous Sonic, the robot that sent us back to the Underground." - Sun and Hau adopted a position of battle, and Lillie spoke for them: - "You! You are that ugly robot that attacked the city and almost killed my poor Nebby ... -

\- "Well, it seems that we have found the idiot who sent us to the Tower of Bonanza, and all of us have the same objective, from what I see." - Bernoulli said confidently.

\- "Robot? What the hell are you talking about? Also, how could I supposedly visit your worlds if we were just transported here, just like you? "-Sonic claimed, but he only gained an even bigger hatred.

\- "Friends and dudes, I don't think this Sonic is the one we are looking for ..." - began to say Frisk, but before being able to argue, Undyne interrupts them.

\- "Shut up, Frisk. I think we are all in agreement that this is the "Sonic" we are looking for. Who wants to take the first step to eliminate it? "- Undyne asked, with a face that perfectly symbolized "you're fried ".

Toriel gets up and attacks Sonic with her flamethrower magic, launching various fireballs. If it were not for the speed of Sonic and Tails, they would have become barbecue. - "This is for my children, monster." - she exclaimed.

\- "What is happening to all of you? We are the heroes here! " - screamed Tails, who tried to avoid the water attacks that Mobius and Froid, visibly annoyed, launched, and the flames that were thrown at him by the hands of Toriel and Asgore.

\- "DIE YOU DAMN RODENT!" - yelled Undyne, firing her magic spears. Turing took the opportunity to speak to Undyne: - "Fish woman, I see you're a warrior like me, let me give you some help." - With a touch on Turing's visor lens, Undyne's arrows became giant as they fell, which left her in ecstasy: - "SURPRISING...HAHAHAHAHA!".

\- "Tails, take me flying and get out of here!" - said Sonic in a tone of urgency. Unfortunately, every time Tails took Sonic and tried to take off using his tails, Nebby was launched to attack Tails, which forced them to land. At each landing, they had to dodge Sans's bone attacks, which were quite unpredictable and appeared from almost all the terrain.

Sonic and Tails fled the first act of Green Hill, but were cornered when they reached the end of the level, because at that very end appears the mini-boss that Eggman left, a pair of robotic heads that resembled the face and moustache of the doctor and were connected with a giant chain. Seeing that Sonic and Tails did not decide between confronting Eggman's robot or the whole group that was chasing them, Turing's face began to show more emotion than ever since the beginning of the day.

\- "Surrounded. I got them. This is for ALICE. Jade Thesis! "

Turing opened the barrels of her torpedoes, and gestured to everyone to launch their attacks into the compartment of the left torpedo.

\- "Wait! Miss Turing, don't you think we may be making a mistake? This Sonic does not look like a robot ... "- tried to point out Frisk, who has always been the one who hates conflicts. A look of hate from Turing's glasses was enough to stop the attempt to reason peacefully.

\- "Hasta la vista, robot. With this combined attack, there will not even be a circuit left on the ground. "-

\- "What will we do Sonic? That child is the only one who believes us and no one hears him, and we can't destroy Eggman's machine like this... "-

\- "Well, the obvious, Tails... We will face this attack with honor and run."

Turing fires the cannon. A bright green ray of light comes out in the direction of the heroes … Tails embraces Sonic scared. He only manages to watch as the lightning approaches them, while he thinks to which place he could flee ...

\- "BY THE LIGHT!"

Another ray of light hits directly on the Turing attack, canceling between both centimeters near impact with Sonic. The reinforcements had arrived.

\- "What do you think you are doing? Are you idiots? "- said angrily one of the girls who came flying from the sky. This girl was the Star Guardian Poppy, who also reduced Eggman's robot to nothing, causing the end-of-stage marker to begin to descend from the skies.

\- "Well, if they want to attack, they could tell me to join their party first, hahahahahahaha!" - Jinx shouted as the two Guardian teams landed in front of Sonic and Tails, trying to act as human shields.

\- "This is ridiculous! Why are these silly disguised anime girls defending the robot? " -Undyne yelled, approaching dangerously with her spear to the captain of the second team, Ahri, who was cleaning the nine tails that appeared every time she became Guardian, and caressing to her relative, Kiko.

\- "First of all, your fashion style is HORRIBLE, your pirate patch makes you look bad, pretty." - began to say Ahri- "The second, obviously, is that you all have zero strategy capabilities." - Ahri approached Frisk, and consulted them about their name. After they answered, Ahri continued: - "None of you heard what this child was saying, don't you?" -

\- "And what is it that we are supposed to listen to?" - Lillie said to Ahri, staring at her.

\- "Oh, your dress does match your personality, white suits you, but not as well as me. Are you trying to impress your friend with the summer shirt? "- Ahri winked at Lillie and Sun after saying these words. Instantly, she and Sun were left with their faces red with shame.

\- "What Ahri is trying to say ..." - said Lux, the captain of the first team and responsible for the attack that saved Sonic and Tails, - "is the obvious. Could you tell me what part of this blue hedgehog looks robotic? "-

An overwhelming silence filled the room, while everyone realized that Sonic had no robotic parts. When they realized the mistake, everyone was ashamed and tried to apologize, except Frisk, who made a gesture of victory, and Turing, who took off her lens and began to hit it in frustration because, having no connection with ALICE, she couldn't receive the alert that she was attacking a biological way of life and acting against Asimov's "Three Robot Laws" and ALICE programming. Sonic smiled and Tails frowned. Papyrus went ahead to the whole group to give a general apology.

\- "Dear Mr. Blue Hedgehog, I, the great master chef Papyrus, want to apologize on behalf of all of us for our mistake, and I will personally fill you with spaghettis in compensation." - Asgore, as the representative of the monsters, made a sign to Papyrus and began to speak: - "My name is Asgore, I am the King of the entire nation of Monsters. We hope that this error does not influence our possible friendship and collaboration, but we have confused you with a robot that attacked our worlds and also called himself Sonic... "-

\- "Metal Sonic!" - Sonic and Tails looked at each other and said the name of their robotic rival in unison - "This means that Dr. Eggman is behind all this disaster." -

\- "Currently, that Dr. Eggman that you mention is actually getting into a major disaster that he will not be able to understand. We should save him too."- Soraka, another Star Guardian, answered mysteriously while healing everyone's wounds with her magic staff. Toriel was also applying her healing magic to help with the task.

Sarah Fortune, who is colloquially referred to by her friends as "Miss Fortune", and who is Ahri's right-hand woman, took the floor: - "Were all of you attacked by a strange being, who had reddish tones, and who caused strange things to happen? "- Everyone nodded.

\- "He took the form of Flowey, he called Metal Sonic, who had a kind of diamond, and he returned us all to the Underground, when we had already reached the city on the surface" - sighed Frisk. - "Then he created a portal out of nowhere and we appeared here, and I still want chocolate." - added Chara.

Lillie, speaking on behalf of Sun and Hau, exclaimed sadly: - "A strange flower left Metal Sonic fighting a Pokémon battle against us and had destroyed the city. We almost lost Nebby if it were not for Sun. The strange thing is that when we won, the city returned to normal, and then the portal appeared. "-

Mobius said: - "Someone gave us a mission to take care of a new unit. Turing, as a good companion, is ahead of us and already had it in her power. When we reached the destination, the unit that is responsible for distributing and assigning the new units had reddish tones instead of the bright colors and the joy that it always infects, and made us fight with the most powerful enemy of ALICE in her palace. When we won, we went back to where we had left the new unit. Then the portal appeared and we ended up here. "

\- "If what all of you say is true, and because we were teleported to Green Hill too, it seems that the gem we saw and the disasters that you suffered are connected." - said Tails, proud of his theory.

\- "You are right, baby fox." - whispered Janna, counselor of Lux and her team, as she came to pat him on the head, as if Tails was a puppy. - "That gem is called the Phantom Ruby, and it's very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. We came here to find Sonic and join in his adventure, on behalf of the Prime Star, but I see that, in addition to us, a good amount of strength has arrived. "

\- "We should introduce ourselves, yes, Pix approves!" - Lulu exclaimed enthusiastically.

\- "True. I will start, my name is Frisk, we are from the Underground, the kingdom of the Monsters. This is Chara, he is human like me, and these are my friends: Mama Toriel, Asgore, the great Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys, who is a scientist. "- Frisk said, as they pointed them all. Tails and Mobius exchanged glances with Alphys, who smiled at them nervously. Having one more inventor would always be good for them, if they need to analyze the strange events that were happening.

\- "My name is Lillie, we are from the Alola region, it's a pleasure to meet you all. They are my best friends, Hau with his faithful Raichu, and Sun, who was named champion of the Pokémon League a day ago, and is a good trainer. Oh! And he's Nebby, don't get scared by his size, he's very friendly, haha. "- Hau was internally surprised that Lillie named him first, and Sun watched the rest of the teams. Tails was surprised by the size of Nebby and how friendly he was with everyone. Nebby approached Jinx, who started playing with him and her relatives, Shiro and Kuro.

\- "I am Turing, a legendary battle unit of ALICE. They are Mobius, Froid and Bernoulli, also powerful on their own merits, forgive them for wearing swimsuits at a time as serious as this. "- Froid smiled and Mobius looked embarrassed to the floor. - "We are under your command. Sorry for the mistake. It will not happen again. "

\- "I'm Lux. My team is made up of my friend Jinx, Poppy, my counselor Janna, and Lulu. The second team has Ahri as captain, and her relative Kiko. Her teammates are Sarah Fortune, Syndra and Soraka. Ezreal stayed in Valoran. We are Star Guardians, and we traveled at the request of the Prime Star to prevent disaster in this world. "-

\- "OKAY! I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and he is my best friend and companion Miles Prower, but you all can call him "Tails", he is a natural inventor and the best brother I could find. It's always good to have more helping hands. "- he says with a big smile. Tails was also very happy to have new allies.

\- "Hi, I'm Tails, Sonic's partner. It will be great that you can join our adventure. Unfortunately for you, Sonic can run at great speeds and I don't think any of you can follow us so fast. But I have a great idea. If there is someone else who is an inventor, I will need your help. "- Alphys and Mobius approached Tails to know what his idea is about, but before that they could plan nothing, the Guardians took advantage of sharing with everyone the history and information they knew. If all the team wanted to defeat an enemy that seemed to be powerful, Sonic would need as many right hands as possible.

\- "Moment!" - Chara yelled at some point of the retelling, watching Frisk with amazement, and Lux, who was telling the story - "Did you say SAVE POINT? Frisk, those are the ones that you could use with your Determination, but something is not right, we thought that they only worked in the Underground... "-

\- "This is because the king of humans, which the ancestors of Asgore and Toriel knew, also had the power of Determination." - corrected Frisk. - "If I understood correctly, Lulu and Soraka are the ones that communicate with their Prime Star. Didn't she tell you where that save point is? "-

Soraka had no idea and shook her head, but Lulu, who was writing something on some sheets of paper, gave one of the sheets to Frisk: - "This is all I know. And I couldn't paint it, Oh well... "-

When everyone came to read the sheet, it had written a kind of poem: "Amy loves spiders." Of course, as Lulu is quite special, half of what the poem seemed to say was written in scribbled letters, or scratched with drawings of cupcakes. The only two things that were clearly understood were the title and who the author was, "Natsuki. For the stupid festival. I hate you, Monika. "

\- "Well, it seems that this "safe point" is in the place where this "Natsuki" is. And she hates spiders, I hope she never has to meet an Aquaranid, right Raichu? Hahahahahaha." - Hau and his Pokémon were proud of the joke about the arachnid Pokémon, but everyone looked at him with a disapproving face, and Poppy corrected him with a neutral voice: -"SAVE point."-

While everyone tried to elucidate about the poem, and why this was the only clue they had, Alphys, nervous, asked for everyone's attention. Undyne approached Alphys to take her hand and give her strength to speak, an action she always does since they were a couple.

\- "Well, as the fox explained to us about the superspeed problem, we were designing a means of transport that would allow us to follow Sonic. Fortunately, this Dr. Eggman, as you call him, is a fan of building robots with large quantities of pieces, so without further ado, Tails, could you present what we built? "-

Tails shouted enthusiastically while pressing a button on a remote control: - "Sonic, look what we built!" -

Everyone was amazed at what appeared before their eyes, from the sea. A giant flying ship, with turbine engines and enough space for all to enter, appeared from the surface of the ocean. The ship was shaped like a dragon's head, but with giant windows for visualization instead of the eyes. Instantly, Sans recognized it as a giant "Gaster Blaster". Mobius noted that the flying Gaster Blaster had enough space for everyone to travel in, and that also she designed a compartment where they could store the Chaos Emeralds, and improved the operating system that Alphys and Tails had designed to connect to the ALICE network. They even built a turntable on the ship, at the request of Froid, since she wanted to share music with Sonic and Tails through some portable headphones that she had given to all the team. "I will be the best DJ in the world, and everyone will love me!" - she said almost singing.

\- "Well, what are we waiting for?" - Sonic told everyone - "You can follow me from the ship, we will have to go through all the areas of these islands to find the secret base of Eggman. If he is using the Phantom Ruby, we can remove it and find that SAVE POINT. Come on!" -

\- "And I can also know who that Natsuki is. I also hate spiders"- he said in his mind, as he started to run.


	5. From Chemical Plant to Flying Battery

**Chapter 5: From Chemical Plant to Flying Battery**

After a time of discussion inside the "Gaster Blaster", the team of heroes decided that a good strategy to find where Eggman would be hiding the Phantom Ruby was to make teams and invade strategic areas, while Sonic uses his speed to travel in all places known by him and send information to Tails, making a map in the process.

According to Sonic's warning, the monsters decided to check the Chemical Plant. The knowledge of Alphys in the development and construction of the CORE and the Underground's Energy Plant, in her universe, made her the candidate to understand how Eggman obtains resources from the chemical plant. Each team would have the support of some of the Star Guardians. In this case, Frisk and their friends had the support of Ahri and Miss Fortune.

\- "UGGGH! Where is the action? THIS IS BORING! " - Undyne protested.

\- "Calm down fish girl." - interrupted Sans - "Surely something surprising will happen soon ... not that I care, I would prefer to sit on those flying platforms and sleep there, hehe." -

\- "Now now everyone," - said Toriel, politely, while admiring the pipes where the chemical liquids jumped from tube to tube as if they were snake-shaped balls. - "If we do our mission well, we can collaborate with Mr. Sonic and find that ugly ruby, and then return to our home..." -

\- "Mama Toriel ... I think I know what you're thinking." - said Chara - "Although it is not our world, we must think that we have the honor and happiness of not being locked behind a magical barrier anymore, and also to know other places. I wish Asriel could see all this ... Although a chemical plant does not have much interesting sights. And I still want to eat chocolate. "-

The chemical plant consisted of a set of buildings, structures, pipes and a giant processing plant, all with the purpose of obtaining the combustible fluids that Eggman uses to move its arsenal of weapons, robots, machinery and bases. The most remarkable thing about this place is that the roads are tubular, allowing to see how the blue liquid moves from one place in the plant to the next. That was one of the things that caught the attention of the monsters. Alphys noted the operation of the site. She started to form and idea in her brain: when the transfer from the Underground of Mount Ebott to the future place that they will inhabit in the city at the surface is complete, they will transport the CORE and donate it to improve the consumption and generation of energy of the monsters and humanity. Therefore, Alphys took note of all the progress made by Eggman to inform them to King Asgore.

Alphys found a place, near the end of the chemical plant, where she could connect her computer in order to spy and hack the network. She managed to find some files that indicated information about robot projects and a new base of operations to build on a planet that visits the orbit from time to time. - "I hope that Tails can find utility in this data." - she said, while downloading the information. The melody of the opening of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie indicated that the downloading of the files had been completed.

\- "HEY, LADY OF GIANT GUNS! WE HAVE THE INFORMATION WE WERE LOOKING FOR! "- shouted Papyrus, seeing that Alphys and Undyne indicated that they finished the mission. If there is someone who was always optimistic about everything that could happen, is Papyrus.

\- "There I go, Mr. Skeleton!" - said Sarah Fortune - "Just wait until I finish exterminating these little robots that are here. The target shooting against these robots allows me to adjust my skills, and I also release cute animals in the process. "-

\- "Team Ahri to Gaster Blaster" - Sans communicated - "Mission completed. We proceed to move to the next area. Alphys will send the information. Communicate when it is received ... and prepare a double serving of fries with ketchup. "-

\- "Got it, handsome!" - answered Fourier from the other side of the line - "And I'll make sure your fries are crispy. The little fox says to move to the next area, Studiopolis. There, Ahri and Frisk will meet you ... oh by the way! Mobius had implemented a spectacular turntable on this ship. I can connect to the ALICE network and acquire music from different universes. Do all the teams want to help me in my mission to be the most loved DJ of all realities, yes, handsome? "-

\- "Hehehehehe, I can't refuse an invitation from a pretty lady. Go ahead and stream the tunes."- answered Sans.

\- "THANK YOU, handsome skeleton!" - Froid sang, excited by everyone's positive response - "The next song has been very popular among the entire Agent Joe's patrol. Enjoy it xoxo! By the way, this processing unit is fantastic, so I can stream songs to all the team wherever we are! "-

A spectacular melody was streamed to everyone who still was in the chemical plant. - "I like this beat." - exclaimed Miss Fortune. - "Walking!" -

The pipe system that was not connected to the liquids was specially used to travel quickly within the second complex of buildings. The sensation of slipping through the tubes, together with the song that was being streamed, made everyone feel, for a few minutes, like children.

The exit door was on a long road parked on a platform, which floated on a giant river of blue chemicals. Alphys tried to hack the door, but Undyne made the mistake of getting too close to the exit, and that activated the alarms of the place.

\- "Attention! I detect the presence of an Eggman robot in the area where you are. Be careful! "- Tails alerted the team through the headphones.

Indeed, from the river of chemical compounds emerged a robot of considerable size, autonomous, capable of creating a force field of liquid. And I was prepared to ram them all.

\- "Sorry to interrupt this, my lovely ones, but I think this song would be great for every time robots like these come 3" - said Froid.

Another song was sent through the communicators.

The robot began to bounce hard on the platform, destabilizing the terrain. Miss Fortune commanded everyone to attack but, although the force field was not impenetrable, it caused the damage to be reflected to whoever attacked it. Successive bounces weakened the liquid shield completely. When this happened, spheres of chemicals began to surround the robot, until they were released by force and returned to the container.

\- "This is the time to attack! Fish woman, now! " - cried Miss Fortune.

\- "I was looking forward to this moment of action! In the name of the monsters, you will fall, disgusting robot! "- Undyne yelled and pushed hard towards the robot. In the moment of maximum height, she prepared a large arsenal of magic spears to accompany her as she descended to the robot. Once Undyne and the spears fell on the robot, it exploded and the platform began to move towards the exit door: a pipeline that would lead them to the next zone. Undyne smiled after solving the problem.

\- "Excessive force to destroy a simple machine ... I like it." - said Miss Fortune to Undyne. She pointed out that she learned this kind of attacks from anime and manga.

\- "OK my children, Frisk and the captain wait for us there, let's go!" - ordered Toriel, and everyone jumped in the pipe that was after the exit...

-

Studiopolis, a city always in nighttime, and always illuminated. Surrounded by loops, display cases where messages were announced and TVs were sold, giant projectors, and neon signs promoting the drink "EGGNOG" and the "CLUB Spin" of "Ages" were flashing across all the buildings, and also big antennas that transmitted the TV signal of the Doctor. In addition, in the lower parts, there were subway trains that travelled at high speed. Frisk and Ahri were searching for clues, but Ahri was amazed at the technological side of the place, and Frisk was taking advantage of their flirting skills, so Frisk climbed on Ahri's back to move around the area, since Ahri could fly at great speed. Kiko, Ahri's family member, accompanied them, and was delighted with Frisk.

\- "Can I ask you a question, beautiful?" - Ahri asked in a coquettish voice. Frisk nodded. - "How is it that you, a child, can be the leader of that group of adult monsters? You need to show a lot of courage to be able to do this. "-

\- "Oh thanks, but I'm only a child, and there are many times that I have not courage, but fear. But, in order to help my new friends to fulfill their dreams, I forget for a moment about my fears for them to trust me... and I think it's also due to Determination, haha."- answered Frisk.

\- "Determination? That sounds interesting, could you explain me a little about it? "-

\- "Sorry to interrupt you precious 3, but I am streaming a song for you xoxo." - Froid interrupted, and the electronic beats began to rumble through the communicators.

Frisk told Ahri about the Determination: a quality that the humans of their world possess, and that makes their SOULS persist when they die, and one of his features is to be able to create save points. - "Think something like control points: you die, and you go back to the checkpoint with what you already know and try again. There are people who can use that ability for evil, but I think that the fact that we are all here means that I did my job well. "- Frisk smiled.

\- "Wow, you can learn a lot from different people, huh" - Ahri looked thoughtfully at Frisk and then smiled sadly - "The truth is that you and I have good leadership qualities then, you just need to find your right style of beauty and dressing, like I do ... but still, there are times that I wonder if I can be a good leader for all my friends... say, Sarah and Syndra trust me a lot, and I don't have problems with Soraka or Ezreal. But I think I can do better ... I try to challenge fate and its silly rules, sometimes the Prime Star expects a lot from us also, and that gives me shivers. "

\- "Then maybe you need a little bit of determination too." - Frisk smiled. - "Take my hand."

* Being with a magical young lady and her pet, flying through a luminous city in a universe different from yours, saving the world as you have done with your friends, fills you with DETERMINATION.

Ahri felt a sense of calm, warm, as if she had achieved something important and had no worries, and a save point was created in the star post checkpoint where they were resting.

\- "Amazing! Kiko, we have developed a new skill! "- exclaimed Ahri excited towards Kiko when they saw the mini save point. Kiko was happy and performed a small dance around Ahri and Frisk.

Unfortunately, the joy did not last long. Tails alerted to them that a group of robots was detected near their location. They fly to investigate, reaching a kind of large road that surrounds the entire area. As they approach the first CLUB Spin sign, police sirens resound abruptly, and a group of Egg Robots appears flying over the area, led by one of the Hard-Boiled Heavies, specifically the Police one, called Heavy Gunner, who tackles a helicopter and receives a machine gun from the EggRobo that was piloting the aircraft. Froid started to stream another song that was playing on the TVs of Studiopolis, and Ahri begins to use her skills to try to attack the robot, but the pilot EggRobo dodges them maneuvering the helicopter.

\- "Miss Ahri, look!" - exclaimed Frisk. Heavy Gunner fired missiles from his machine gun. By brute force, Ahri decided to throw Kiko through the magical orb to hit the missiles. The red missiles exploded and damaged Kiko, but the blue missile strikes and changed its route, collided with one of the EggRobots and destroyed it. Each time one of the EggRobots collided, Heavy Gunner escaped to attack from another angle.

\- "Now we know how to attack that robot, let me try something!" - exclaimed Frisk. Ahri approached the blue missile while dodging the red missiles, and Frisk proceeded to attack the missile by striking it with a boxing glove. The missile repeats the previous action and hits another EggRobo. Two more times and Heavy Gunner runs out of bodyguards, and decides to crash the helicopter on the heroes. Ahri seizes the moment and makes her final attack, Spiritual Impulse, knocking down the helicopter. Heavy Gunner leaves the helicopter before the attack of Ahri hit, fleeing to another place and ending the battle.

From behind the buildings, a flying base of considerable size appeared. Without wasting time, Ahri and Frisk fly over to the flying base, and suddenly, from one of the pipes on the road, Miss Fortune and the rest of the monsters emerged, approaching Ahri and Frisk. Once the team is complete, all invade the flying base, known as the Flying Battery. There, using the information that Alphys possessed, hacked the flight data of the ship so that it would transport them to their next destination zone.

However, before singing victory, Frisk is grabbed by a transporting machine and taken into the interior of the ship. While Toriel and Sans run in pursuit of Frisk, the others run to get to the cockpit. Once at the inside, Frisk travels the flying battery dodging flames, mouse-shaped robots, more handles and magnetized electric walls. Frisk destroys a monitor with a fire shield, and being protected from most attacks and projectiles thanks to it, runs through the facility with ease, until they meet Toriel and Sans in a room of considerably space. When they enter, the security barriers close, and Dr. Eggman appears in a giant spider-shaped robot, hanging on a rope that is tied to the ceiling of the room.

\- "So, I was waiting for the damn rodent to appear, but I didn't expect to find his useless friends in my Flying Battery "- mocked Dr. Eggman, protected in the cabin of his robot. - "This will be much easier than I thought, let's see if you can beat me!" -

Toriel and Frisk tried to attack the spider robot, but the bulk of his body was protected by a bumper. Suddenly, the platform of the room begins to rise, separating it from the main ship. Every five seconds, the spider robot attacked with spheres of energy, and a slider appeared on one of the walls, while in the other metal spikes emerged. Sans decides to try something, and conjures a mini Gaster Blaster. The mini Gaster Blaster fires its laser beam at the bumper, which causes the robot to bounce towards the spikes, damaging itself. Sans uses the sliders to reach more height and creates more Gaster Blasters, making constant attacks that bounced the machine towards the skewers. 5 strokes were enough to defeat the robot of Eggman, who escapes with a backpack rocket, humiliated.

\- "This can't be! Defeated by a skeleton! But don't think that this is the end, in the next of my bases I will wait for you with something even more challenging! "- Eggman protested as he escaped.

Alphys, arriving at the control room, stops the movement of the platform and returns it to the Flying Battery. They rushed to the cockpit, waiting for the ship to land at the agreed destination, one of the bases colloquially named Oil Ocean.


	6. From Press Garden to Hydrocity

**Chapter 6: From Press Garden to Hydrocity**

It's been a long time since Sonic had a good adventure. Although he always preferred to travel alone, to reach and exceed his maximum speed, for this part of the mission he decided to be accompanied by Lux, who was surprised to find a base in the middle of a snowy forest. The base was used by Dr. Eggman as a press room, creating and publishing negative propaganda against Sonic and favorable to his own interests of world domination. The gigantic structure was painted in pastel green colors and had pink roses at the inside, due to the native vegetation that inhabited the place. Large presses transporting pamphlets and iconography at high speed, rotating machines in the shape of umbrellas, ink bottles and paper boxes accompanied the view.

\- "So, Eggman decided to enter the world of journalism." - exclaimed Sonic.

\- "These zones ... so much beauty ... in Valoran we don't have places so bright, and showy." - Lux admired herself, while observing the place. - "I imagine you must have good adventures here, Mr. Sonic." -

\- "Oh! Nothing like a good tour at high speed while you admire the beautiful landscapes of these islands. Even the Eggman bases have a certain charm too, I must admit. "-

After verifying that the Ruby was not in this area (and that Sonic easily got rid of the robot that guarded the place), they found themselves in the autochthonous forest. Lux was even more amazed at the beauty of the place: trees with fuchsia and reddish flowers, an ancient architectural structure of the same green color as the Doctor's base, all covered in ice. A magnificent sight and a visual gift for the eyes. Sonic activated a fire protection to melt the blocks of ice that served as obstacles.

\- "Hey Miss DJ, it's a good time for streaming a song!" - Sonic pointed through the communicator.

\- "Of course sweetheart xoxo" - exclaimed Froid, who was already mastering the theme of mixing music for the audience - "Here, something that I think will work for this area, I hope you like it 3"

But, instead of playing the song that Froid had selected, the machine made a streaming that she had not requested. A soft piano melody in a trap edm base …

 _It was the first time that_ _Monika_ _invited her friends to her home, and also the first time she showed them what she had learned in her piano lessons._ _Monika_ _had an elegant grand piano, a unique beauty with exquisite sounds, such as those pianos found in a music conservatory._ _Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki_ _were excited._

 _\- "OK ... I must admit that I am very nervous eh hahaha" - smiled_ _Monika_ _shyly. Nothing in her brown-haired and beautiful figure could indicate that sometimes she has insecurity of her abilities as_ _President of the Literature Club_ _, but this time, she was leaving her fears behind to show her talent to her friends._ _Natsuki_ _had brought cupcakes to celebrate the occasion, and_ _Yuri_ _made tea using everything she could find in the kitchen._ _Sayori_ _couldn't stay still from the excitement, and prepared her mobile phone to record the mini-show. As soon as the girls sat down, after distributing the sweets and drinks,_ _Monika_ _sat down, prepared to play the piano._

 _A soft melody began to sound throughout the house._ _Yuri and Sayori_ _watched_ _Monika_ _'s movements closely as she played._ _Natsuki_ _always read a manga number to read while listening to music, in this case, number 53 of "Parfait Girls"._

 _What they did not know is that, thanks to that manga, there was a wider audience that was listening to_ _Monika_ _'s song …_

\- "What the hell ...?" - Froid exclaimed from the communicator - "Why is a piano playing? I did not select a piano, why does this computer say it is connected via streaming to another place? The scientist lizard hacked all the nets to prevent this from happening! "-

\- "Hey, don't worry, Froid! The music is beautiful, it blends with the environment, it's fine. "- said Lux, both to calm Froid, as well as because she really liked the song. It reminded him of the kind of melodies they create at the Academy of Demacia.

\- "Wait! I can add some drum base to this melody and make a more fitting music. Let me try." - Froid started to press buttons on the keyboard, and she added a trap base to the main melody.

\- "Well, after this, we should move forward in our search. The melody is perfect for the place where we are, although I would have preferred something faster." Sonic said to Lux, and both continued their journey, observing the vegetation and avoiding the flying enemies that threw columns of freezing ice.

After much progress, they found a nice spot among cathedral-like structures where there were no enemies. After destroying some ice blocks for fun and picking up rings, Sonic notes that Lux is nervous.

\- "What's wrong, Miss Lux?" - asks Sonic.

Lux was honest, telling Sonic about the problems she has as a leader of her Star Guardian team. She holds all her friends in high esteem, and every time they work together, they can overcome great challenges, but sometimes it's very difficult to control the explosive genius of Jinx, which clashes with Poppy's sense of duty. Her counselor, Janna, is a Star Guardian who already wants to retire from her duty, so she sometimes ignores the teenage conflicts of her companions. The only one she can trust sometimes is Lulu, but she is... special, to say the least.

Sonic smiled: - "That's why I preferred to work alone. Having adventures with many people can sometimes be frustrating, but imagine this: if we didn't have friends, there would be no one to smile at all after beating Eggman again and again! "-

Lux smiled weakly. Sonic could see the grief and frustration in her eyes, so he took her hand and made her look at him: - "Hey! Listen to me! You are a fantastic leader, I am sure that your friends value you very much, and also that... Prime Star that you talk about, but, why are you here in this mission, and not another team of Guardians? "- Lux understood what Sonic wanted to tell her, and with determination, told him to move forward. A large arena in the middle of the woods was approaching, and was blocked by a large wall of newspapers. As soon as Sonic and Lux approached the first wall, another wall behind them suddenly fell, enclosing them.

\- "Hey ... hi, I'm Chara, from the ship." - Chara spoke through the communicators - "First, thanks to you Mr. Sonic for getting me hot chocolate. And second, more important, the computer detected the presence of a robot, like the one that attacked Frisk. Please stay vigilant. "-

A few seconds passed, and a robot fell on top of Sonic. Using a ninja sword, the robot froze him in a block of ice. Lux broke the block using one of her light abilities. - "According to this computer, the robot is called Heavy Shinobi" - said Chara - "A ninja robot with a freezing sword and robot stars like shuriken. Be careful, or else I will run out of chocolate if Sonic dies. I wonder when I can get off this ship to have action in this adventure ... "-

Sonic decides to attack the robot using his spinning jumps, but each time he approaches, the robot freezes him with his sword, which requires Lux to spend her spells on releasing it, in addition to destroying the star shuriken. Suddenly, a hope came from the ship.

\- "Hey! Chara speaking. Dr. Alphys and the two-tailed fox installed a software on the ship's computer. Now I can create item monitors! Fire always overcomes ice, so it's time to melt some ninjas with this :^) "-

A fire shield monitor appeared on the battlefield. Lux threw her magic wand at the monitor, destroying it and giving the shield power to both her and Sonic. Then, Lux throws a prismatic beam towards Heavy Shinobi, leaving him trapped in a beam of light. At that moment Sonic took advantage and throws himself using the power of the fire shield, the "flame ball jump". A couple of blows and the robot was weakened, which caused it to flee the place. Sonic burned the paper wall with fire and they escaped. After releasing the animals from the animal capsule, they reached a computer unit that showed a planet held in chains, and a robot already known to all.

\- "Metal Sonic! The robot that confused everyone! And if Little Planet is in the picture, that means that Dr. Eggman plans to use the Time Stones to control our world again. Chara, bring the ship immediately, we must find the Endless Lake, it's the only place where the Little Planet stops!"- exclaimed Sonic.

\- "Very intelligent, hedgehog. Very smart. "- said " Flowey ", who appeared behind Sonic and Lux and brought the Phantom Ruby with him-" Unfortunately for you, I've been occupying Metal Sonic for quite some time now. I'm allowing the good Doctor to build his gigantic base in the Little Planet to fill his ego, but I have other plans. "-

\- "What are those plans, mutant plant?" -

\- "Many years ago, I was about to conquer this world. I caused a gigantic war between different factions, each time more destructive. But some pathetic Immortals destroyed all my work sacrificing their stupid lives to create something that saved this planet. I am searching in which reality they have hidden the result of their sacrifice, and once I find it, I will restart the war to appropriate this world once and for all, and destroy everything! You will never stop me or slow down my plan. All your efforts will be ... "-

\- "In the name of the Prime Star and Demacia, we will punish you in this moment!" - Lux shouted - "We will not let you destroy any of the universes!" -

\- "YOU CHEATLE, IMPERTINENT BRAT! DON'T KNOW THAT INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHO IS TALKING IS BAD MANNERS? "- threatened "Flowey ". The Phantom Ruby was activated, and when Sonic was able to open his eyes again, he was on Hydrocity zone. Mobius, Bernoulli and Turing were already in the place, and they were surprised to see Sonic appear. Before they could say anything, they received a frantic call from the ship:

\- "WHERE IS LUX?" - shouted Jinx, Poppy and Janna. Only at that moment did Sonic realize that something had happened after the conversation with "Flowey". Sans and Alphys began working with the ship's computer to search for Lux, pressured by the other Guardians, as they asked Sonic and company to continue on the mission. They would find Lux in any possible way and arrive at Little Planet to destroy the base of Dr. Eggman and prevent the plans of "Flowey" at all costs...

When Lux woke up, she was on a huge road in the middle of an ancient city, with a Greco-Roman appearance. Altars with gods in the shape of birds, pillars with vines that gave red fruits, and speed boosters, accompanied the view. A starry night sky, with constellations in the form of a Spartan soldier, harps, vases, theater masks and flowers, illuminated the city, along with the lights of the buildings, with structures very similar to the temples of the Greek gods of our Earth. In the distance, in what could be the midpoint of the city, a huge cathedral, with green, red and yellow walls, well-lit and with windows similar to those of the churches of the Middle Ages, broke the scheme of the Greco-Roman city. Capsules that enclose flowers and giant climbing plants appeared every so often, which required Lux to press a button on the capsule to release them and use the vines to make their way. An inscription on one of the monuments to the gods gave an idea of where she was: "Stardust Speedway."

\- "Girls, friends, if you could see this..." - Lux tried to communicate with the ship, but only received static as response. Surprised, Lux checked the devices that Tails had created, but they all showed ERROR and a date further back in time: "Flowey" had transported her to Little Planet, but in the past!

\- "What the hell ?!" - exclaimed Lux - "Am I in the past? But I can see the lake that Sonic pointed out from here, under this planet! I must find a way to return, Prime Star, please help me. "-

\- "XG-5000 DIRECTIVE. STARTING ATTACK SEQUENCE. "-

"It's Metal Sonic!" Thought Lux. Metal Sonic approached from behind a pillar towards Lux, ready to start a battle, but his eyes lit up when he realized that the person he wanted to face was not in the place.

\- "YOU ARE NOT SONIC." - exclaimed the robot - "MY MAIN OBJECTIVE, MY DIRECTIVE, IS TO OVERCOME SONIC, AND TO SHOW TO THE WORLD THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC, AND THAT SONIC IS ME. BUT I WILL ENJOY DEFEATING YOU AS PRE-WARMING. YOU WILL RUN AGAINST ME IN A RACE TO THE CATHEDRAL. THERE, YOU WILL FIND THE ROBOT MACHINE GENERATOR, WEAPON CREATED BY MY MASTER, DR. EGGMAN. YOUR WAY OF RETURN TO THE FUTURE IS ALSO THERE. IF YOU DEFEAT ME, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO RETURN, BUT IF NOT, I WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR TELLING YOUR PRIME STAR THAT MACHINES ARE SUPERIOR TO GLITTER AND MAGIC. "-

\- "In the name of Demacia and the Prime Star, you will lose, robot." - answered Lux, defiantly.

Metal Sonic lit his eyes red again, turned on his turbine and went out at great speed. Lux used her magic to fly, since it is the fastest way for a Star Guardian to reach fast enemies. While competing, both had to dodge walls, unevenness of the road, pillars and obstacles. Lux used her prismatic powers to temporarily lock Metal Sonic in force fields, but the robot answered by overloading its turbines and rammed Lux, which stuns her. Every so often Metal Sonic tried to charge Lux with a revolving attack, which she could dodge most of the time.

The race lasted for hours. Simultaneous attacks were launched by Lux and Metal Sonic, but nothing stopped either of them. Every time Lux found a shortcut and surpassed Metal Sonic, the robot released a force field that attracted Lux like a magnet and drove her back. Lux used her powers of light and created "puddles" of light that slowed down the robot as response of his cheating.

When they approached the cathedral, Lux realized that the robot generator was truly there, along with a strange post with a sign that reads "FUTURE". The robot accelerated, overloaded by the power it had received from the Phantom Ruby. - "It's now or never." - Lux thought to herself, and inclining her wand towards Metal Sonic, exclaimed: - "By the light!" -

Her most powerful attack, Final Spark, went through the robot's turbine, overheating its circuits and causing an explosion that caused Metal Sonic to fall off the road, into the lake on Sonic's planet. Lux had defeated one of Sonic's most determined and stronger enemies, herself. Lux approached the generator and destroyed it by hitting it with his staff. She runs to a nearby speed booster to acquire sufficient speed to activate the "FUTURE" post. Since the road sector was straight and long enough, Lux maintained for a good amount of time the speed required to travel in time. A trail of luminous stars is all that remains of Lux's evidence of her visit to the past of Stardust Speedway zone…

\- "Sonic!" - Tails exclaimed from the communicators. - "Good news! Lux has appeared in Little Planet, and she told us that she destroyed Metal Sonic as revenge, and also, we know that Eggman has captured the planet again and has chained it to the volcano, in Lava Reef zone. We'll go find Lux, please stop Eggman's progress in Hydrocity, my next mission will start soon. "-

\- "Now people can stop saying that Metal Sonic is faster and awesome than me" - shouted Sonic.

Relieved, Sonic and Turing's team continued to explore the ruins at Hydrocity. The ancient flooded citadel offered several research possibilities for the girls. Mobius stored a lot of the citadel's remains in a floating circular container that she always carries with her. She would have a lot to investigate when they returned to ALICE, and comment to her classmates. While the girls were investigating, Sonic used the fast routes, true to his style.

\- "These ruins are spectacular, Bernoulli. Ancient civilizations built a perfectly habitable city despite the fact that many parts were submerged in the ocean. Great architectural constructions well preserved. It is completely wonderful. "- Mobius commented to Bernoulli.

\- "And they are also our element, water. Take this bubble shield, it will help us breathe better underwater. While we are in this world, we are no longer virtual avatars, so we must breathe. I would like to know who came up with such an idea ... "- replied Bernoulli.

\- "That's an interesting question we could ask ourselves at another time, Bernoulli. We are not supposed to break the fourth wall. "- Mobius replied, making the "stop" gesture.

\- "If these stupid philosophical discussions are over, I like to remind you that we are on a mission! The fate of ALICE and this world is in our hands and they pair me with the investigators... "- protested Turing, who used her arsenal of missiles to destroy the walls that acted as barriers, regardless of whether that decreased the level of dry land.

\- "Wow, hey hey! Why you are always in a bad mood? " - Sonic asked.

\- "I was programmed as a battle unit. ALICE needed a multipurpose unit that could surpass any type of mission, and that's how I was born. The people who used my avatar manifestation always demanded more from me, and the viruses that spread to ALICE insisted on hindering my abilities. And they can't understand the fact that I want to be able to do more, to demonstrate what I am worth. Being the strategist in my missions is something that fills me with satisfaction and prevents my fears and insecurities from appropriating me. But here I am, trapped with two girls who prefer to investigate instead of preventing a catastrophe, and without someone to lead completely. "-

Everyone, both in the area and on the ship, realized that, in reality, they had not assigned anyone to command the missions. All assumed Sonic and Tails were the chosen ones but the job, but they were more interested in being able to stop Dr. Eggman and the Ruby than in leading. So, after deliberating, Sonic spoke:

\- "Miss Turing, if that makes you happy, we have decided that you will be our Captain from now on. We don't have anyone to command our efforts, to tell the truth I have never worked in that way, but my friends come first. A round of applause for our official strategist! "-

A deafening applause is heard from the headphones. Turing, for the first time, blushes and smiles. Mobius and Bernoulli take advantage of taking a picture of the moment so that Happy can spread it throughout ALICE, when they return to their virtual reality.

\- "I feel flattered. And, as my first order: Froid, my song. "- said Turing, with a slight smile. Froid already knew what song she must stream. The eyes of the Gaster Blaster lit up to the rhythm of the guitar that led the melody of the song. - "This is my blood, my melody, my rhythm." - commented Turing - "Sonic, girls, time to run!" -

Sliding through pipes, the team came to a completely submerged area. Dr. Eggman was waiting for them in a submarine, heavily protected and with a huge propeller at the front. - "Oh, ho ho ho. The annoying rodent and his girly fan club have arrived, but don't worry, you will not last long here anyway. "- The doctor activated his submarine, and began to approach the heroes, while the propeller generated a current of air that dragged them backwards. As they advanced, spiked structures were released from the walls, that accompanied the giant grenades placed by Eggman on the route.

\- "Now is a good time for you to come up with an idea, Turing!" - screamed Bernoulli as she used the draft to dodge the spikes.

Sonic accidentally crashed one of the grenades on his way. The grenade was activated and began to move towards Eggman, but as the good doctor was totally focused on following the movements of Sonic to crush him with the spikes, he did not notice the grenade, which exploded in the submarine and caused damage. - "No way! I can't believe this!" - he cried desperately. Mobius realized this and planned in her mind the strategy to defeat him: - "Turing, captain, shoot the spikes!" - she exclaimed.

\- "The spikes? Have you gone crazy? The spikes will probably bounce the missiles before we can do something consistent. "- Turing responded. - "That's the idea." - Mobius replied back, with a look that inspired security. Turing decides to pay attention, and after telling Sonic to stay back, shoots towards the spikes. The pieces of construction and spikes are fired by the force of the current and the explosions, activating the grenades. The Eggman machine is destroyed when it reached the grenades, and the only collateral damage to the team of heroes is losing the bubble shields by the explosion. - "Now I understand why you are very well valued in the Academy, Mobius. Good job. "- Turing pointed, raising her thumb in approval. The current of water drags them towards a kind of deep pool with a pillar in the middle, which fills with water. Eggman appears with another machine that has rotating turbines. Sonic recognized it immediately …

\- "Hey! I've beaten that damned robot before, where's your creativity, baldy mc nose hair? "

\- "The last time this robot was not manned, but now it is under my control, and I'll make sure you drown here." - exclaimed Eggman. Sonic prepared to make a spinning attack on the ground and hit the ship, but Mobius stopped him. She had other plans.

\- "If you have to perform an experiment again to see if the result changes, then your hypothesis was not correct from the start, Doctor. On the other hand, I don't plan on making a mistake with what I am going to do. Skill activated! Submersible manifold! "-

The spherical apparatus of Mobius expands and accumulates energy. After a few seconds, blue spheres of plasma are ejected from the collector and impact fully with the robot. To say that the new refurbished machine of Eggman was obliterated, is to write it in a way that sounds beautifully for the reader.

\- "... uh, mission completed, I suppose. Good work Mobius (since when does this girl have this power?) "- sentenced Turing, terminating the mission in Hydrocity. Another area is freed from the claws of the Doctor and the Phantom Ruby. The team climbs the Gaster Blaster to move towards their next objective.


	7. The terrifying power of the Ruby

**Chapter 7: The terrifying power of the Ruby**

Mirage Saloon, an unexplored area of Sonic's home island, had everything needed to make a cowboy movie: an extended desert, mountains and rock formations, cactus, sand, totems made by ancient indigenous populations that inhabited the place before, and more sand. Except that this time Sun, Lillie and Hau were flying over the area on Sonic's plane, the Tornado Mk.1, which is piloted by Tails since the day he repaired the engine and added pieces of professional engineering, such as a turbine to increase the distance and flight time. Sun and Hau were on the plane, while Lillie took advantage of flying on Nebby's wings.

\- "How awesome is that you have a plane!" - Hau spoke while carrying Raichu on his shoulders, so he could feel the breeze of fresh air.

\- "Oh yes, since Sonic and I have been friends for so long, he has lent me his plan. I am fascinated by technology, and I have built many advances for the Tornado as a thank you for Sonic." - Tails smiled.

\- "Hello? Is this heard well enough? Eh ... I'm Soraka... according to this screen, an enemy is approaching 500... 400... 300 meters... I think it's already very close to you. "-

Indeed, a group of robotic turtles was approaching quickly. Sun pointed out to his friends that, among the group of turtles, a yellow robot, dressed like an elegant magician, greeted them amicably.

\- "Hey Soraka, does the computer have any information about this robot?" - Tails asked.

\- "Be careful, he's taking something out of his hat!" - Lillie shouted, pointing to the robot's hat.

The robot was Heavy Magician, one of the transformed ones by the Phantom Ruby, specialized in using magic and creating illusions. Just like in an illusionist show, she took out of her hat a huge serpent robot, which in the world of Sonic they knew as "Caterkillar". The serpent was magically enlarged and then hit the Tornado, knocking it to the ground. Tails manages to fly away from the plane using his tails, and Nebby picked up Sun, Hau and Raichu before they fall. The plane is destroyed in an explosion after reaching the ground, and the team lands in a kind of improvised stage, with a box in the middle of this, that had drawings of Heavy Magician. The magician robot opens the box from inside, greets them by taking off her hat and closes the box, which begins to contort.

\- "Very well, team, get ready. Anything can come out from that box, be ready to attack. "- Tails and the boys took a guard position.

The box opens, and from its interior comes an old acquaintance of Sun and Lillie. - "Guzma !?" -

Guzma, the leader of Team Skull, Alola's team of villains, carried a water pistol, with which, curiously, used to fire lasers while jumping from one side of the stage to the other. The boys of Alola were petrified to find Guzma in this universe and did nothing, but Tails suspected and decided to jump towards him with a revolving attack. The jump hits Guzma and he is thrown backwards by the impact, transforming again into Heavy Magician (and receiving damage).  
\- "OH, that cheating robot is using illusions to attack us! Sun, we must be more careful the next time! "- Hau reacted and ordered Raichu to prepare to attack. Tails returns to the boys, and the robot enters the box again. Another pair of contortions and, from the inside, emerged a Pokémon bird, a kind of red penguin with large areas of white plumage, which carried a sack loaded with things.

\- "Delibird, the penguin Pokémon. Although it naturally prefers cold places, it is able to withstand the warm temperatures of Alola to a certain degree. And it seems that this desert too. "- noted the RotomDex. - "The only attack that this Pokémon knows is Gift" -

\- "Except that is an illusion of that ugly robot." - Lillie corrected.

\- "Be careful, he's throwing something!" - Tails shouted. Delibird started throwing explosive gift packages from his sack, while jumping around the place. Hau commanded Raichu to use a Thunder attack, which impacts the bird, which again becomes the robot, and flees quickly to the box. - "It seems that she has more tricks under her hat, let's prepare again for a surprise." - Hau said to his friends, while taking Lillie and Sun's arm. The boys return the gesture.

The box opens and a kind of sea horse with a terrestrial horse face appears, very muscular. His skin and muscles were brown and his tail was like the one of a seahorse, green.

\- "It's an Aaron!" - Frisk exclaimed from the communicators - "They appear in Waterfall, and he is very muscular and strong! Be careful, friends, keep your determination. "-

\- "Am I in a push-up contest? OK, but I don't intend to lose. ;) "- Aaron said to the group, while he started doing push-ups on the floor. Each time it flexed, rocks began to fall from the mountainous ceiling of the stage. Fearing for her life, Lillie ran scared to Aaron and gave him a strong kick, which caused damage and reversed the transformation of the robot, who returns to the box. - "Are you okay, Lillie?" - Tails asked after he approached Lillie. - "Yes, yes, only that it was a very ugly monster and did not want to die crushed, gave me bad memories." - sobbed the young lady. Sun and Hau ran to embrace her, while Tails watched the box carefully.

The box opens a third time. The stage darkens in a red tone and the music stops, then changes to a cheery tune that goes creepy in a record time. A school girl, in a gray uniform, blue skirt and brown vest, with pink hair and red braids, descends from the box. But, where her eyes should be, there were only black glitched holes. Blood came like tears from her "eyes", and her smile was phantasmagorical. Sun and Hau kept hugging Lillie, trying not to look at the creepy girl. Tails was horrified and only managed to see the communicators, who showed ERROR, and after that he shivers in terror. Even Nebby recoiled from the panic. The student spoke: - "Play with me and Surrender. SURRENDER. SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! SURRENDER!

Hau's Raichu electrocuted the girl with an attack. The girl spontaneously broke her neck as she kept bleeding and smiling and repeating "SURRENDER!". Her face was tilted to her right shoulder. Raichu again electrocuted her for the second time, and the girl came dangerously close to Tails while she kept repeating her cursed phrase. Tails shouted with all his might "Sooooniiiiiiiiiic, save me!" The girl whispered in his ear: - "Tell your friend Sonic to surrender. He will never save you. He will never save us. He will never save the Literature Club. YOU WILL NEVER SAVE ME! "-. After this, the girl recoiled quickly and returned to lock herself in the box, while the heroes were still sweating from the scare that had just happened. Heavy Magician appeared with a written sign that said: "I'm sorry. I don't understand what is happening, I did not cause that last illusion" and decided to flee in terror from the battle.

When the box is opened again, everything returned to normal and the normal music resumed. A blond young lady, with green eyes, and with a beautiful red and white suit, a long brown skirt with golden patterns, and a blue and red ribbon, adorned with decorations and Christmas bells, came out of the box. But she had the same spooky smiling like the one of the previous girl.

\- "Is that ... Corin?" - Froid asked loudly - "Guys, I think it's better to get out of there as fast as you can ..." - Corin looked at the group and her cheerful expression changed to one of hatred.

\- "You stole my Christmas decorations? I wanted to do a miracle for ALICE, but I can't do it without my ornaments. I only know how to work decorating things, but you stole my ornaments. Dirty thieves of gifts, you will have your punishment!"- exclaimed Corin. Raising her left arm, a gigantic snowball began to form. Tails tried to run to ram it, still frightened by the previous illusion, but Corin blocked the way with Christmas decorations and trees, while the size of the snowball continued to increase. Lillie hugged Sun and Hau more tightly, while Nebby spread his wings to try to protect them all. Tails could only watch in frustration as the snowball became bigger and bigger. Everyone closed their eyes ...

KABUM!

Corin's illusion shot out towards the box, which destroyed the stage with the impact and fell into a ravine. When they opened their eyes, the team saw a red echidna warming up with its arms. Tails recognizes him immediately, and at that moment he stops being scared for a while.

\- "Knuckles! You saved us, what a joy to see you! "- Tails smiled. Knuckles turned to see Tails and the boys and also smiled back for a few seconds.

\- "Tails! Long time no see! You know that I prefer to solve my problems alone, but this has been out of the ordinary. My island was again at sea level, and when I was patrolling, I saw a group of EggRobos escape with a pink gem. When I wanted to pursue them, a strange flower appeared with the Master Emerald. Naturally I was furious because I'm under the care of the Master Emerald, so I demanded that he released my gem and give me answers as to why my island was once again on the surface. The strange flower laughed and just told me he needed to borrow that shiny rock. The pink gem flashed, and the next thing I remember was myself being in Green Hill Zone. I went all the way to get here, and when I saw that the Christmas girl was about to attacking you, I decided to plane from the mountain and attack her"- Knuckles answered. - "I don't know if I'm right on this, but it seems that, before that blonde girl, there was another human girl with pink hair that gave me the chills. She approached me, her neck broken and her head bowed, and told me it would have been much better if I had stayed on my island, and that we would not save a book club or something ... By the way, who are those humans and those monsters that are with you? "-

Tails pointed to the construction that looked near the mountains: an oil refinery of Doctor Eggman. Then he pointed Knuckles to the communicator in his ear, and handed him a copy. The boys were still terrified and approached Tails to walk to the refinery. Nebby was flying near them, as a sign of protection. Tails mimicked being scared for Knuckles to understand, and the echidna placed the communicator in his ear.

\- "Whoever is behind this communicator, my name is Knuckles, last of the race of echidnas, inhabitant of Angel Island and guardian of the Master Emerald. Those miserable robots and a strange pink plant stole my emerald, and I want to recover it. We recently had a terrifying experience and Tails and the kids can't talk because of it. I want you to find out what that famous "Literate Club" is, and Eggman's closest base, and I want it now! "- he ordered.

The next stop was Eggman's great oil refinery, called Oil Ocean by Sonic. From this place it was supplied all the fuel and energy necessary to start up all his bases and strategic places on the island. In addition, according to the latest information that Alphys acquired, if he was building a special base in the Little Planet, it would certainly require many resources ... or the help of a certain Ruby. Tails had to return to the ship to receive emotional support from Sonic, so Knuckles stayed with the Pokémon boys exploring the place.

\- "Mr. Knuckles, do you think we can save the world, after the last things we just saw?" - Lillie asked, somewhat distrustful. Knuckles nodded and replied: - "If I learned something from Sonic, is that nothing is impossible, as long as we have friends to support us. While I like to work alone, since I'm the last of my kind, being with people right now is helping me a lot. "- Lillie smiled.

Sun and Hau slid down the oily pipes, while robotic sea horses and octopi fired small projectiles. The refinery produced enough oil to have an ocean from which the fuel was extracted. A few submarines served as a shortcut to advance between different parts of the plant. Knuckles told the boys that he would use one of the submarines as a shortcut to discover if they were hiding something useful for the mission. Sun, Hau and Lillie moved through the refinery, trying to turn off all the switches they found to stop the extraction process.

When Knuckles entered the submarine, the robot octopus and some animals like chicks and squirrels were trying to flee, scared, towards the entrance. Robots and animals made gestures to Knuckles to get away, but he decided to keep moving and found a closed door. - "What the hell is a door in the middle of a submarine? You are wasting my time, Eggman. I'll open this damn door with my fists, BUM, door destroyed, very easy. Hello! Is anyone there ... WHAT THE HELL? "-

A room with a half-made bed, two windows, a closet, two stuffed animals, a desk with school supplies and furniture with plants in well-kept pots appeared when the door was destroyed. In the middle of the room, a girl with brown hair with a red braid and dressed in pajamas, hanging on a noose. Dear readers, you already know that Knuckles was seeing Sayori's infamous scene. Knuckles shouted horrified: - "WHAT KIND OF BAD JOKE IS THIS, EGGMAN ?" -

The messages in the notes and papers hung in the room changed their content to "THE SAVE POINT WILL BE MINE ", and from the ship, a horrified Toriel responds to Knuckles: -"You can't imagine what the hell is happening outside. " - The music that Froid was broadcasting changed to strange sounds that she couldn't stop, and Sayori's head turns to the direction where Knuckles is.

The whole room shines, and when Knuckles opens his eyes again, the refinery is all on fire, with toxic gases covering the entire breathable atmosphere. The Pokémon boys rush towards Knuckles, and Lillie screams desperately: - "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS, KNUCKLES? LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU! "- Sun tells Knuckles to look ahead of where the submarine was. Was, because when Knuckles appeared on the main plant, the submarine disappeared, as if it never were there.

The machine that Dr. Eggman would use for the boss fight, a giant version of the octopus robot called Mega Octi, with tentacles that fired missiles and very angry eyes, was in front of them, but instead of being driven by the Doctor, in the cockpit there was another school girl, taller and with greater feminine attributes, with purple hair, with a bleeding cut in her belly, and a psychotic look. Contrary to everything they imagined, the girl, instead of dying, began to activate the robot and spoke: - "What's wrong, Knuckles, aren't you having fun? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Come and bring Sonic to play too! I even captured this robot for toying with him!"-

\- "This is your Captain Turing calling all those who are on land! The Phantom Ruby has found us and is creating illusions of beings we don't know! We believe that these "girls" are from the alternate reality where the object that the Ruby is looking for is located, and this is a hint that somehow the Ruby knows the info! Don't enter into battle with these illusions, I repeat, DON'T ENTER IN BATTLE! Everyone flee to Little Planet, you will find a shortcut in that volcano on the island of Knuckles! The Star Guardians are being sent to contain this attack! I repeat: YOU ARE GOING OUT OF HERE, THIS IS A WITHDRAWAL, IT IS NOT A SIMULATION! "-

\- "You have already heard the Captain, kids, go back to the ship! I will try to help the Guardians! "- shouted Knuckles. The Gaster Blaster descended to where the boys were, and the doors open. The Star Guardians Syndra, Janna, Poppy and Jinx descended from the ship in the direction of the robot, while Toriel and Asgore make desperately gestures to the Alola team. Sun is forced to call Nebby to his pokeball, and then runs along with Lillie and Hau towards the ship. The gates close and the Gaster Blaster takes off in the direction of the Little Planet. The last Hard-Boiled Heavy that was missing to face, Heavy Runner, appears running in a Motobug and goes frantically towards the mountain of lava, also scared of the Ruby's illusions. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles decide to follow it to avoid a major disaster. As they run, giant versions of the pink-haired girl from before appear in the sky, behind the structures of the refinery and the volcano, laughing and throwing spheres of energy that hampered the movements of both the heroes and the robot.

Syndra decides to command the Guardians who arrived at the place, following the orders of Turing. - "You, whoever you are, you are a servant of the Phantom Ruby, and the Prime Star is against you. Contemplate my power! "- Then she throws multiple copies of her spheres of power, the Multis, Syndra's magical relatives and those who give her their skills. The robot does not show even a break or a dent, and the girl inside laughs along with the giant illusions. Janna and Jinx shoot missiles from Shiro and Kuro, and tornadoes, but the robot keeps advancing and the girl continues laughing more and more ecstatic: - "I WILL TOUCH MYSELF WITH THIS PEN WHILE I DESTROY YOUR FREAKING HEADS!" - Jinx replied: - "Too much info my bad!" -

\- "I love destruction, but this is scary, and the robot keeps moving forward, what will we do?" - Jinx asked. Poppy begins to flip her magic hammer and then throws herself, screaming, against the robot, hitting with all the force of her weapon and throwing the Mega Octi a good number of meters towards a fuel collector, leaving the machine trapped in oil. - "Poppy has bought us time, let's run to the volcano!" - Syndra shouted, and the guardians flew into the volcano. 

Within the volcano, the entire surface of rocks, floors, roofs and structures had crystallized in precious stones of blue tones, the only thing that was still active was lava. Structures and bases of Eggman were seen at the bottom of the volcano, floating on the lava, but they couldn't take a longer time to appreciate the place, as the octopus robot made its way through the rock walls and continued the pursuit. Jinx and Janna continued to shoot their skills at the robot, while, on another route, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles tried to hit Heavy Runner with spinning jumps.

Turing forced the music mixing machine to send his battle song via streaming by the communicators to give moral support to all who were fighting, but instead received the song the purple haired girl was streaming from the Octi robot.

Poppy asks Jinx: - "Hey! Is it very difficult for you to throw me with your cannon at the robot? "- Jinx replies: -" Are you kidding? I was waiting all this time for you to ask me! "- Jinx prepares Kuro, and Poppy climbs into the canyon. Jinx shoots Poppy (supported by a breeze of wind coming from Janna to increase the launch speed), and Poppy goes flying towards the robot, while spinning her hammer. Poppy and her weapon again hit the octopus robot and throw it towards the lava, sinking into it. Lava currents rise from the rocks, which ends up slowing down Heavy Runner, giving Sonic enough time to launch himself and knock the robot down from its Motobug. Heavy Runner decided to withdrawal using an exit.

\- "Sonic, we must keep running, look!" - exclaimed Tails. The octopus robot rose from the lava, even larger than before, with the purple hair girl still laughing and effectively touching herself with the pen. Giant illusions of the pink-haired ghost girl began to float from the lava, and the volcano began to erupt. Sonic took Tails and Knuckles from their hands and ran at full speed, as did the Star Guardians, climbing the giant metal chain that keeps the Little Planet chained to the volcano and Angel Island. The robot takes off and continues to fly, while the giant illusions look and laugh for the last time, sinking into the lava.

\- "Why is this happening, Tails?" - Sonic asked. Tails replied: - "The Phantom Ruby. It can create very real illusions and alter reality. The flower must be doing all of this to delay and scare us, Sonic! And I believe that psycho girls are illusions of the real inhabitants of the dimension in which the Ruby is searching that infamous save point."-

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the Guardians arrived at the Little Planet in Eggman's abandoned base, Metallic Madness, a moss green base where the Doctor directed his operations for the invasion and capture of the Time Stones, according to the events of Sonic CD. In that place, one last distraction receives them: Heavy King, the commander of the elite robots of Eggman improved by the Phantom Ruby, of greater size and power than his other comrades. Next to him, the Master Emerald.

\- "Welcome, Sonic. I was waiting to have a confrontation with you. I would like to see how much you can resist the power of the Master Emerald... "- said the robot, pointing his hand at the giant gem. Knuckles interrupted and shouted: - "First of all, that's my emerald, nasty robot! And second, we don't have time to lose with you, we are being persecuted by illusions of the Phantom Ruby! "-

\- "Did you say illusions? But the Ruby was working with us, we had an agreement! "- Heavy King yelled, but before Heavy King could mention anything else, "Flowey" appears behind the robot and deactivates it. The robot falls sore to the ground, with a sense of betrayal, and then it goes off completely. - "Sorry, idiot robot, but I don't work with partners." - laughed "Flowey". After activating the Ruby one last time, the whole team of heroes appears outside the Gaster Blaster, and the Mega Octi robot is destroyed. The Metallic Madness base loses its green tones, changing colors to corroded and oxidized ones. Chara appears, tied to the Master Emerald.

\- "RELEASE MY SON!" - Asgore yelled enraged.

\- "HAHAHA. I was able to access your ship and find out, thanks to your computer, the location of what I have been looking for all this time. I hope you have liked my illusions of dead school girls, it is an omen of what will happen to the future when I conquer these planets. To be able to access the final zone, I need a power of great magnitude, and there is no power greater than Determination, and this giant rock. Next, I will recite those idiotic chants that your tribe performed to activate the gem, Knuckles." - smiled sarcastically "Flowey ".

After this, Flowey performs the ancient chants and activates the Master Emerald, which damages Chara and drains enough determination to open a green portal of enormous proportions. Chara falls to the ground and Frisk picks it up, handing him to Toriel and Asgore. - "You'll pay for this." - Frisk said defiantly to the flower, but it only laughed and said: - "I would love to spend time with you and see if you can do that, but I have better things to do. Now, I will leave you something that you can have fun with. "- The Phantom Ruby activates, and while "Flowey" enters the portal with the Ruby, a robot with a strange shape, similar to a kind of dragon, of red and black tones, appears. The funny thing is that Dr. Eggman was not in his machine, and appears in his transport ship behind Sonic.

\- "Sonic! I don't understand what happens with this machine, it's a prototype, my Egg Dragoon, it should not even be working, help me! This Phantom Ruby is more than I can handle, and he has betrayed me! " - exclaimed Eggman, scared. Then, the girl with the purple hair appears in the cabin again, ready to handle the robot. Sonic looks in frustration as the portal starts to close, but before he can do anything, Turing takes the floor:

\- "Listen to me, everyone! we have not come this far to lose at this point! This is the plan that we will take: the captains of the teams and myself will go through that portal to follow the flower. Sonic, Sun and his giant bat, the boy in the sky-blue vest, the girl of light and the cat girl will go with me through the portal. The others, do everything to stop that machine! You, the one in red, you are the strongest, I leave you in charge. "- exclaimed Turing, pointing to the dragon robot and Knuckles. Everyone nodded, and hugs were given before the captains left. Sonic, Turing, Frisk, Sun, Lux and Ahri launch themselves towards the portal of the Master Emerald. Eggman, furious at what has just happened, lights his escape ship and also launches towards the portal. Once Eggman enters, the portal closes fully.

Knuckles begins to give orders to shoot down the dragon robot, called by Eggman "Egg Dragoon", a prototype. This "Egg Dragoon" was capable of shoot fire beams from this tail, ice beams from his head, and it had machine guns which used to shoot rapid-fire missiles. The whole team shoots their best weapons and skills: the fire flames of Toriel and Asgore, Undyne with her magic spears, Sans and Papyrus fire bone projectiles and Gaster Blasters, Mobius and Bernoulli activate their special abilities and fire energy balls, Hau orders Raichu to attack with thunder impact while protecting Lillie, Tails and Knuckles are thrown with revolving jumps into the cockpit to weaken it, and even Eggman's robots and troops join the assault firing with the weapons they had installed.

The "Egg Dragoon" absorbed the attacks and it was ready to prepare an energy beam attack. Because the purple haired girl didn't know how to charge the attack in a faster way and she was still trying to touch herself with the pen, she forced the robot to be grounded to the base. Syndra decides then to invoke the power of the Prime Star and uses her strength to lift the robot with its attack of Willpower, and then throw it into the walls. Sans and Papyrus made mini Gaster Blasters appears and fire everything at the robot, which is destroyed in a spectacular explosion, and Little Planet is released from its chains and the illusions of the Phantom Ruby. Before disappear completely, the purple haired girl laughs one last time and shout: - "You will never beat the Phantom Ruby. The Dark Cloud will rise, you are delaying the inevitable!"-

The team of heroes appeared on the shore of the lake that surrounds the volcano, and the Little Planet begins its withdrawal from the orbit of Sonic's world, but not before creating a constellation of stars with the face of the blue hedgehog.

\- "What will we do now, Sans?" - asked Papyrus, worried about the heroes who entered the portal.

\- "What should we do, Commander Knuckles?" - Sans asked back, while his eye lit up blue.

\- "We will go back to the ship, and we will wait to receive a response from Sonic and the others. While we wait, we will clean the islands of the influence of the Ruby, and the moment we receive signs of life from our friends, we will return to this place and try to find a way to meet them. "- answered Knuckles.

\- "Sun, Nebby, be careful please." - whispered Lillie distressed.

\- "My child, you saved us from the Underground and bring us back to the surface, I know that you can also help this world. Good luck! "- exclaimed Toriel, looking at the sky.

\- "Captain Turing, you can do it! ALICE and us trust in your services! "- shouted Mobius, Fourier and Bernoulli.

\- "Prime Star, I beg you to protect and strengthen our captains." - prayed Soraka.

\- "Sonic! You can save the world as you always do! We count on you! " - exclaimed a cheerful Tails, confident in the abilities of his brother and friend.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds escaped from the container in the Gaster Blaster ship and fly out into outer space. For the first time since the disaster began, the sky shines in a sunset of hope and salvation...


	8. Phantom Yuri (Literature Club)

**Chapter 8: Phantom Yuri**

After an interminable wait crossing the portal, Sonic, Frisk, Sun, Lux, Ahri, Turing and Dr. Eggman were released into the outer space of the multiverse. It was not long before they could react, since from nowhere began to approach what appeared to be a structure of a building. When they were close enough, they went through the walls to enter inside the building.

\- "Is this ... a classroom?" - Ahri asked, dismayed. - "I thought I did not have to go back to school anymore." -

\- "So, it seems that our friend the Ruby needs to go back to having high school classes, huh" - said Sonic sarcastically, true to his style.

\- "Little rodent, we are in an unknown place and you keep doing your stupid jokes." - Eggman claimed. - "The computer of my transport vehicle does not detect where the hell we are, be alert to wait for anything. If he is a good villain like me, he must have an ace up his sleeve. "-

The ALICE battle alarm that Turing has loaded in her communicator started playing, so she alerted the entire team to pay attention to their surroundings.

\- "Look there! - Frisk exclaimed. They all turned to face the wall where the blackboard is located. - "Phantom Ruby, you still have the shape of my friend Flowey, where did you bring us?" -

\- "But look who we have here, a selection of the troop of losers and the idiot who couldn't control my power followed me." - spoke defiantly "Flowey" - "Well, after much searching, and thanks to the help of the computer from your "Gaster Blaster" after my festival of illusions in Oil Ocean plant, I managed to find what I was looking for, the dimension where the SAVE POINT is located, and now that all of you are here, the inhabitants of this realm and you all will be witnesses of your defeat. "-

\- "Where did you bring us? We will defeat you in the name of the Prime Star! "Exclaimed Lux.

\- "See here, all these high school girls continue to challenge me on behalf of the Pathetic Star! Well, I don't intend to waste more time with you, I have many worlds to conquer and exterminate, but since it seems that you like formalities, then I will answer in the way they do in this place." - Activating the gem and snapping its leaves, "Flowey" said in an almost terrifying tone:

\- "WELCOME TO THE LITERATURE CLUB!"

Sonic and the others covered their eyes after "Flowey" uttered these words, since the Ruby had activated. When they could open them again, all the implements and furniture in the classroom disappeared, and instead, four young ladies in scholar uniform, similar to the illusions from before, appeared. The purple haired one was near "Flowey", and the other three were tied together near a wall. All the girls were tied with energy beams.

\- "I present to you the pathetic members of the club: the President Monika, the Vice President Sayori, and this shitty one called Natsuki. And my favorite one, I think you remember her well, she is called Yuri, the purest, shrinking violet and delicate one. Oh boy! she is cool to mess by… I will make her the Princess of my new reality after all of this get done. But well, let's make this very simple: if you three tell me where the save point is, I will free you to be witnesses, along with these losers, of how I recreate this universe in my image and likeness! "- said defiant" Flowey ".

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Monika, what is this flower talking about? Wait, why does a flower speak? I knew I should had my breakfast before school, I'm hallucinating _ "- Sayori said very scared. Absolutely everyone looked at her, because they couldn't understand how in this situation the girl was more worried about her lack of breakfast than about being kidnapped. Sayori smiled sheepishly.

\- "GAAAAA - SAYORI! We have been kidnapped in our own club and you worry about the food!" - Natsuki shouted, visibly annoyed.

\- "I can't believe that even in these tense moments I have to continue listening to idiocies." - protested Turing. - "This is a joke for a hidden camera, right?" - Sonic asked, smiling nervously. Frisk only did a facepalm.

\- "WHAT'S WITH HUMANS THAT THEY CAN'T THINK ON ANOTHER THING THAT IS NOT FOOD?" - yelled "Flowey".

\- "But I'm hungry" - Sayori replied to everyone. Sonic gestured to the fourth wall for the storyline to continue.

\- "Monika ... girls ..." - Yuri sighed, and then, looking towards Sonic and the others, he told them - "You ... you are very similar to the beings that I have been mentioning in my poems… Are you here to save us? Please save my friends!"

\- "This is all my fault" - Monika began to protest - "It's my fault for not being able to protect my friends and this club, so we're all kidnapped, and my fault for not telling my friends the truth of what happens in this world. I am not the leader or the friend that you deserve ... "

\- "MONIKA, STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS AND THINK OF SOMETHING! SOME OF THE SHIT YOU KNOW TO DO SHOULD HELP US NOW!"- Natsuki protested.

\- "Natsuki ..." - Monika looked surprised at Natsuki and seemed to remember something, but before she could think, Sonic interrupted: - "Wait! Is the pretty pink-haired girl Natsuki? "-

\- "BUT WHAT…? GAA-! I AM NOT PRETTY! "-

Sonic, with his face almost completely red, so much that everyone realized, replied: - "eh ... I ...really liked your poem ... I also hate spiders, specially Eggman's robot spiders." -

\- "One moment, how did you know that I wrote that poem...? Yuri! So, those beings that you were describing in your last poems, they are here! Do you see it? They are heroes, they can save us ... "- Natsuki said.

\- "One moment girls, it is my duty as President of the club to protect my team. Flower, whoever you are, it's the moment that you and my friends know one of the secrets that I have kept since I started this club ... since I became President, I have all the knowledge of how our world works, our reality, and how it can be controlled. That is the epiphany that I have been mentioning in my poems, and now I will use this knowledge to defeat you, stupid plant! "- screamed Monika defiantly.

A gray console screen appeared floating in the middle of the room, to the surprise of the heroes, except Turing, who already knew what it was, because is a common thing in ALICE. Monika fixed her concentration on the console to start writing the commands.

('characters / ')

Before the command could be processed, "Flowey" activated the Phantom Ruby and attacked Monika with a disturbing wave of sound, leaving her unconscious. Her friends were horrified. After this, the command that Monika couldn't execute disappeared from the screen, and instead, Flowey began to manipulate the console, using the user account that Monika left open:

admin access  
Flowey: administrative privileges granted  
admin  
Monika: administrative privileges successfully removed  
("SAVE POINT")  
"SAVE POINT" successfully created

Thanks to the object creation command, Natsuki's manga appeared in the room, opened in the middle pages as usual. However, because of Frisk's presence and their Determination, the bright yellow star that represents the save points in their world manifested itself on top of the manga, a size larger than what Frisk usually can appreciate. The SAVE POINT that everyone was looking for.

\- "This is what happens with the people who think they are heroines." - sentenced "Flowey", now in total control of the realm of the Literature Club.

\- "Monika, please wake up ... Monika ..." - began to ask disconsolately for her friends. Sonic and Dr. Eggman glared at "Flowey." - "I think both of us here think that enough is enough. Incapacitating someone who cannot defend themselves has been the lowest we can afford. "- exclaimed Sonic. Eggman added: - "And you also perform low acts, like the treacherous dirt you are. Your vile acts end here, and I will conquer you in the name of the Eggman Empire! "-

\- "Waaaaaaait… That girl can't defend herself? Don't make me laugh! The President of the club always has powers over this reality, the only thing I did was to prevent her from using them. Besides, her stupid hair style creeped me. "- exclaimed" Flowey ", challenging.

\- "MONIKA IS THE BEST OF ALL! SHE'S MY FRIEND! AND YOU ... YOU ARE A STUPID PLANT, YOU WILL NEVER BE USEFUL TO MAKE AN AROMATIC GRASS OR A TEA FLAVOUR!" - Yuri shouted, with a face that expressed anger. It was the first time the girls had seen Yuri angry and sure about what she was doing.

\- "So you dare to challenge me, after using you for my illusions and considering you precious enough... Very well, if you appreciate your friend so much, I will give you the same destiny as her. I see something disturbing in your mind, so you will serve me for the final battle against the club of pathetic friends."- "Flowey" looked defiant at who dared to challenge him. Then, the Phantom Ruby was activated, dematerializing its Flowey form and turning it into a fragment of the dreaded Dark Cloud, dimensional destroyer of worlds, planets and realities. A feared being, as it is the origin of all evil innate in every creature where it's dark might reaches. A small fragment of the Cloud and the Ruby flew quickly to Yuri, before anyone could react. The Ruby kept floating in front of Yuri, and the Dark Cloud fragment entered the girl through her nostrils. Yuri was screaming inconsolably until she fainted...

When she woke up again, she was no longer tied, and her gaze was completely psychotic. Her friends were scared of what had happened to the most timid and cultured girl in the club, and all the heroes were surprised at the magnitude of the power of the Ruby and the appearance of the Dark Cloud, something totally foreign and unknown to them.

\- "Finally! I had never felt a greater sense of pleasure in my life! I don't care about the consequences! I don't care if my friends listen to me! I don't care if Monika isn't listening! I will keep the power of this universe and the save point. Heroes, dare to face me! Ahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... " - Yuri bellowed, defiant thanks to the power of the Ruby.

None of the heroes wanted to initiate the attack, as it was not right to have to face a possible ally, even if she was possessed. Sonic looked at the girls, and saw in Natsuki's eyes that look that says "save my friend." As Sonic was struck by her poems, he decided it was time to act once and for all to impress her, and for the sake of the universe, of course. And for save the chilidogs...

\- "Yuri, or whoever you are now, if you want the Save Point, you will have to pass over us." - said Sonic. They all got in front of the save point, waiting for an attack.

\- "Very well, if you want to stand still like idiots, then ... Wait, moment, for some reason, I need to prepare the environment. Nothing helps to understand better a masterpiece like the one I'm about to write, that a good setting, hahahaha. And also, someone streamed music in all your pathetic adventure, and now she is not here, so why not continue the tradition? "- Yuri approached the console towards her and executed a command.

('final_ ')

Yuri's music and poem began to play throughout the room. When she heard it, she smiled devilishly. The setting that she wanted was perfectly in place.

\- "Music, lighting, a literary turn in events, and a group of losers ... Now admire my collection of knives!" - Yuri raised his left sleeve and revealed that it was full of cuts, while summoning her collection of different knives, of varied sizes and forms.

\- "Knives. Like Chara. This girl had to love knives. "- Frisk said, stupefied.

\- "Oh kid, these knives ... are all special ... none of them deserves to be alone anymore, aren't you, my preciousness?" - Yuri looked passionately at the knives, but then she concentrated on Sonic, and furious, exclaimed: - "LET'S SEE IF YOUR SPEED ALLOWS YOU TO DODGE THIS! "-

Everyone tried to dodge the rain of knives that Yuri started to throw. Eggman fired the missiles he had equipped in his ship to shoot them down, Lux and Ahri ran from one side to the other attacking the knives. Frisk created a shield of Determination to protect Sayori, Natsuki and Monika. Sonic jumped and tried to return the knives, using his spin attack, towards Yuri. Yuri smiled with a psychopathic laugh as she dodged the knives that returned with surprising speed. In his head, Sonic felt that Yuri was telling him: "You are too slow."

Sun commanded Nebby to throw psychic rays at as many knives as he could and protect Lux and Ahri while they regained energy. Each time they returned knives, Yuri generated more copies and smiled more and more like crazy. Sayori and Natsuki tried to scream inconsolably for Yuri to react out of her madness. Turing only looked coldly at Yuri and projected her screen to lead everyone's movements, but the moment the knives got close to her, she fired her arsenal of weapons.

The rain of knives lasted a good amount of time. Yuri teleported using the powers of the Phantom Ruby and tried to surprise the heroes by releasing their attacks from different angles and screwing with the gravity, but they always returned a part to her in counterattack. This attack and counterattack between Yuri and the team was carried out for a good amount of time, until, in the end, Yuri decides to change strategy and gathers the knives in the middle of the room to make them disappear and again addresses everyone with a message:

\- "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This power is better than everything I have read in my books. I feel alive, useful, powerful ... Let's test how they battle against a manipulator of reality like me! "- The Phantom Ruby activates and changes the shape and size of the classroom, taking everyone by surprise. Yuri raises her left hand, and throws Sonic towards Lux and Ahri, injuring them, because he was making a spin attack. Frisk decides to attack by manifesting one of the weapons that he used in his adventure, the frying pan. Frisk runs to Yuri with all intention of ramming her, but she raises her right hand and throws it towards Dr. Eggman's ship as if they were a soccer ball, stopping the attack. Sun cowards and decides not to attack to avoid exposing the security of the other girls, although Turing insisted that he needed to attack.

\- "... the girls, that's it!" - smiled Yuri, and then turns her face to look at Natsuki, with her yandere face: - "I never liked you, pathetic little brat. You are obtuse, noisy, you read crap that is not true literature, you hate that they tell you beautiful and cute, and you are a coward who is afraid of her father. You are also starving, your cupcakes taste like paper, and you always ruin the mood and peace of the club. I have a suggestion: Have you considered killing yourself? Dying would be good for your mental health! "- Saying this, she raises her left hand. Sayori begs her by all possible means not to attack her, to remind her friends, but Yuri does not react to her words, releases Natsuki and throws her towards Sun. All the heroes are surprised when Natsuki hits the wall after Sun dodges instinctively. It was at that moment when they realized the full magnitude of the power of the Ruby.

\- "Yuri ... please ... you're not like that ... I know you don't hate me ... get yourself free and we'll read your novels together ..." - Natsuki whispered weakly, crying, until the pain of the impact made her faint. Nebby laid her on his wings to try to protect her from another fall.

\- "Finally! FINALLY! The SAVE POINT will be mine! " - Yuri shouted, smiling. -" Goodbye to all of you forever. It's time to finish this once and for all! "-

Yuri makes appear a giant futuristic space station, pointing towards the heroes, his friends from the club, and the save point. If the Dark Cloud wanted to conclude the mission that it had started centuries ago of conquering another realm, it had to destroy the save point and all those who oppose it, at the same time. That made Yuri feel more alive than ever. And also, she would get rid of her main annoyance. Because she hated Natsuki's poems, so simple, lacking in expression and rhetorical figures, deleting her would be a good for society in her eyes.

\- "Yuri ... you're not like that ... please ... react ..." -

That voice. Yuri's eyes, for a few seconds, lost the villainous look and regained their natural brightness - "Monika ..." - she managed to say, then looked at Natsuki and went into shock for what she had done, which facilitated the Ruby to reactivate and returned to focus on the attack.

\- "Hey! You are not the one in control! Concentrate! " - Yuri yelled using the voice tone of the Phantom Ruby.

Monika, though weak, had managed to wake up from the previous attack. In Yuri's confusion, all the objects created by her, such as the space station, her friends' ties and knives, disappeared for a few seconds, allowing her friends to free themselves and run towards Nebby and Natsuki. The girls realized that Yuri's true personality was there, and they managed to make her react for a moment. So, Monika decided to continue praising Yuri. If that gave time for the heroes to regroup and regain strength, then she would do what she always pointed out was her mission as President: to worry about the welfare of her team.

\- "Yuri ... Yuri ... Yuri! You don't need to do this. You are my friend. And I am very proud of the achievements you have made in the club. I don't regret having chosen you to be here, and I admire the passion you have for reading and your novels. When you come back we will help you with your problem with the knives and the cuts you have ... and perhaps you will even be named second Vice President "- smiled Monika sadly.

\- "Monika ... that's very sweet of you. Thank you! "- Yuri looked excited at Monika, but the Phantom Ruby started to fight against Yuri for retaking control -" SILENCE! STOP LISTENING! THE WORLD WILL BE OURS! CONCENTRATE FOR A GOOD SECOND OR TWO! "-

Sonic, who had managed to stand up, realized the mental battle between Yuri and the Ruby, and that all the blockades and illusions of the Ruby disappeared while Yuri regained control. So, before Yuri made the space station appear again, he ran to the console. Then, he shouted at Yuri, with that same arrogant attitude he manifests towards villains: - "Hey Yuri! Would you mind if I use this for a moment? "-

\- "The console! I forgot to deactivate it! Get away from there, Sonic! don't get ... "-

\- "Late." - Sonic smiled. - "Your carelessness has allowed me to learn how to program." -

(7, ('chaosEmerald'))  
Objects spawned

The Chaos Emeralds, which were flying in space after the battle with the Egg Dragoon, appeared in the room thanks to the command that was executed. Sonic already knew what to do. He approached them and concentrated on the positive energy of his power ...

\- "It's time to eliminate you, Phantom Ruby, Super Sonic style!" -

Sonic transformed into his definitive form, Super Sonic. Yuri looked scared at Super Sonic and her fear made her to lose concentration again.

\- "It's time to teach you how to share. I'm not going to save the world alone, I have friends who accompany me. "- said Super Sonic, defiant. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded all the rest of the heroes. After shining, they acquire a yellow aura and transform to their superior forms:

Frisk raises his Level of Violence (LV) to the maximum of 20.

Eggman acquires his greatest creation, his Death Egg Robot.

The Z-stone of Sun shined together with Nebby, recovering all his energy.

Turing received a considerable increase of processing and attack power and transforms into his final form, where she loses her glasses and exposed her eyes fully.

Lux and Ahri recover their connection with the Prime Star and their full energy.

At the same time, the emeralds decide that the girls of this dimension should also help their friend and were worthy of the power, so the aura also reaches Monika, who restores her administrative privileges on the console, and Sayori and Natsuki. Sayori manifested giant swords, based on the manga of Natsuki, and Natsuki manifested a giant machine gun. - "Oh boy, now I will beat the shit out of the Phantom Ruby!" - exclaimed her.

\- "NO nononononononononono no no no no NO NO! Get away! THE SAVE POINT IS MINE! "- for the first time, the Phantom Ruby feels fear, and also the Dark Cloud, who took all this situation badly and desperately repeated the knives attack. However, this time the emeralds give invincibility to heroes, so the knives didn't do a thing.

Sonic creates a giant ring, and asks everyone to launch their attacks towards it. Sun performs the choreography required to activate the Z stone and allow Nebby to perform his "Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom" attack, which he launches into the ring. Dr. Eggman fires all of his robot's ballistic arsenal, as does Turing. Lux and Ahri attacked with their definitive abilities, Final Spark and Spiritual Impulse. Frisk makes Asriel's garden blade appear and launches a light attack with it, empowered by their new number of attack points. Sayori launched lasers from their newly acquired swords, screaming anime phrases, and Natsuki fired the machine gun. Monika, finally, decides to be classy and take a paper and a pen that she had kept in her pocket. She writes a poem, and with a smile she folds the paper like a small plane and throws it towards the ring.

When all the attacks are received, the ring shrinks to a size where Super Sonic could take it with his hand, and performs a revolving attack on the ground. Yuri concentrates all her blades on Super Sonic, but it was already late: he throws himself like a spinning ball and hits the Ruby directly, unleashing all the strength of the attacks stored in the ring. The Phantom Ruby shatters, destroying itself, allowing the Dark Cloud to abandon Yuri. As this fragment of the Dark Cloud no longer has any physical object that connects it with these realities, it opened a portal to leave the multiverse and look for other places and fragments against whom to carry out its mission.  
\- "We did it, everyone, as a team! We are Sonic Heroes! "Exclaimed Sonic very happy. The transformation ceases its effect and everyone returns to normal, except Lux and Ahri, who can now maintain their Star Guardian form by themselves. The swords and guns that Sayori and Natsuki used also disappeared, so Sayori began to grieve disconsolately. Sun and Frisk went directly to help Yuri get up. When she could react again, Yuri apologized to everyone, commenting on how little willpower she had to avoid being possessed by the Ruby and how the evil thoughts of the Dark Cloud were slowly corrupting her, but her three friends ran to embrace her, without caring about anything. That was the strength of the Literature Club.

Yuri apologized to Natsuki, who told her excitedly that when the classroom goes back to normal, she will be willing to go to the bookstore to find a novel to read, and a manga for Yuri, who smiles at the idea.

The save point began to shine spontaneously. In front of Sonic and Frisk, but visible to everyone in the room, the souls of the King of Humans and the Cosmic Princess, first Star Guardian, both of them strengthened Immortals, appeared. Time stopped for everyone while the souls speak.

\- "We are very grateful of all of you. You saved our sacrifice, just as you, Sonic, saved your world." - said the Cosmic Princess.

\- "Frisk, I am very happy to meet you and I would like to hear your stories, but, as the heir of the power of the Determination, you must decide what you want to do with this save point." - exclaimed the King. - "Whatever you choose is in your hands, but definitely the war of the Phantom Ruby and the Dark Cloud will never start again in this world". -

Frisk, who again had a Level of Violence of 1 (the minimum possible), smiled, and decided to merge the save point with his own. Once this was done, the King said: - "We knew that you would make the right decision. Again, thanks to everyone, we can rest in peace in eternity, knowing that our sacrifice was not in vain. "- the souls of the King and the Princess kissed, and then disappeared, returning the time to normal. Later, the Chaos Emeralds shook and restored the Literature Club room to the school, then disappear and disperse through the world of Sonic.

\- "Oh well, we have been inconsiderate. Girls, we must welcome our guests. "- said Monika. The four girls gathered, and looking at the heroes, they smiled at them: - "Welcome to the Literature Club! My name is Monika, and they are my friends: Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, the real Yuri. "-

Sonic ran, face flushed, towards Natsuki, returning the copy he had of her poem and asking for a signature. Although Natsuki was ready to shout in embarrassment that she hated to share her poems, she realized that it was a unique opportunity: a being from another dimension is admiring her poems and paying attention to her. She smiled triumphantly, and decided to give Sonic a copy of the poem she will recite at the Festival, autographed. Sonic was happy.

Frisk points out to everyone that, now that they have the save point as an attribute of their person, they could create portals to connect all the worlds, so they left one near the classroom closet. This allows the giant green portal to appear again in the dimension of Sonic, so the rest of the team rushed to it. Portals are also created to connect to the Surface, Alola, ALICE and the Literature Club with Green Hill Zone and between realms. 

As a thank you for the bad moment that happened with these beautiful girls, all the heroes decided to collaborate with the Club in the preparation of their number for the School Festival. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, along with Papyrus, learned to cook cupcakes with Natsuki. The Star Guardians helped Monika in the preparation of the brochures and in their delivery throughout the school. The ALICE team and Sayori selected the music and the poems. Sun, Lillie, Hau and the rest of the monsters prepared the scenery and ambience with Yuri. Eggman decides to retire to his base without ruining the moment of happiness and leaves a poem of his authorship in the hands of Monika, who promises to recite it with the seriousness it deserves. Sonic, in gratitude, shakes hands with the Doctor.

The day of the Festival arrives. The students of the school spread the word and decide to visit the Literature Club, some attracted by Natsuki's cupcakes, others for the atmosphere and ambience created by Yuri, others thanks to Monika and Sayori's enthusiasm, and the rest approached by the surprise that there are beings from other universes in the place. The girls recited their poems and Eggman's poem in front of their peers and heroes, who applaud happily in approval of the show, and causes others, such as Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, Froid and Tails to recite poems of their authorship. Afterwards, everyone enjoys the cupcakes and tea while Froid acts as DJ for the musical number, getting many fans in the process. The Festival ends up being a success for the Club, and the teachers allowed and registered it as official, leaving Monika happy and satisfied.

It's time to say goodbye. Natsuki gifted cupcakes with motifs of the different universes to everyone present, and exchanges manga magazines with Undyne and Alphys, who were excited to have new material to read. Yuri exchanges books with Toriel, which allows her to teach new things to Frisk and Chara in their new home on the surface, and Yuri to know the culture of the monsters and be inspired to create new poetry. Monika asks Lux and Ahri for advice on how to be a better leader, and Sun and Lillie fly for the last time with Nebby over the ocean that surrounds the Green Hill Zone, accompanied by Tails. Everyone embraces for the last time before entering their portals, promising to visit as soon as they can, and that in the face of any multidimensional disaster, Turing would be the one to give the call for everyone to meet. Frisk makes a save in a near star post checkpoint before entering the portal, to make sure that the good future is not lost, and says goodbye to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles with a smile, something not so peculiar in they.

When they were alone, Tails asks Sonic: - "And what will we do now, Sonic?" - Knuckles looks at Sonic waiting for his answer, too. Sonic answers: - "What we have always done, Tails and knucklehead: compete with Knuckles, and run in search of our next adventure." -


	9. Special Poems

**YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°1**

 _\- "Did you notice how beautiful the night sky is?"_

 _\- "I see it and I can't believe it ... I could never see the stars in my world, we were always at war..."_

 _\- "Why we humans always realize the beautiful details of life when we know they are going to disappear?"_

 _\- "Don't think about that! Just remember that I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. "_

 _\- " ... "_

 _\- "And... what we did was necessary. We can ... give ... this world ... a new opportunity ... with ... our love ... "_

 _\- "I love you, Star Princess, and I will always love you ..."_

 _\- "I will never forget you, powerful King of the Surface ..."_

 __

 **A long time ago, two sides fought for the planet: THE RESISTANCE and the EMPIRE OF HUMANITY.**

 **One day, a gem known as the Phantom Ruby provoked war between both sides.**

 **After a long and arduous battle, neither party was victorious.**

 **The Phantom Ruby, in contempt for the weakness of the Human Empire to end the war despite the clear advantage they had, tried to destroy the planet using a powerful weapon.**

 **The Resistance, in a last effort, summoned heroes from other universes using the 7 Chaos Emeralds.**

 **The Ruby was about to succeed, but a pair of heroes, known as immortals, sacrificed their souls in order to return the world back to normal. This sacrifice eliminated all traces and memories of the couple and the damage of the war.**

 **The legend says that, besides the Ruby, only the Prime Star knows and remembers the story, and tries to avoid by all means that the Ruby finds the result of the immortal's sacrifice, the SAVE POINT.**

 **Only the Prime Star knows in what realm the SAVE POINT exists...**

 **YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°2**

 _The activity of the Phantom Ruby had not gone unnoticed by the Prime Star. This gem has a very particular power: it can manipulate the reality, time and space of those within its area of power, creating illusions. These illusions appear as real to those who are in the area of effect, and any positive or negative thing that happens while they are affected, happens in real life, including death at the hands of the wounds caused by an illusion._

 _Previously, the Prime Star proved how destructive the Phantom Ruby could be, and required the sacrifice of one of her first creations, her first Guardian, the Star Princess, along with the King of the Humans, besides allowing her Guardians to answer the desperate call of the Resistance, transporting themselves through the portals created by the Ruby or the Chaos Emeralds to the battle zone._

 _This time, the Prime Star was not going to allow more lives to be sacrificed, or that the universes that already existed had to be lost. The Ruby should not know, under any circumstances, in what universe is the SAVE POINT, as the consequences would be fatal._

 _On the planet of Valoran, two teams of Star Guardians were stationed there. One of the teams had been placed by the Prime Star to protect Valoran from the invasion of the dreaded beings of the Void, destroyers of worlds. The second team was rebellious, and often their captain decided to challenge some of the missions her team was entrusted to carry out, she left the assigned planet with her team and decided to also address Valoran. Be it as it was, both teams were successful in repelling invasions, hence the confidence in entrusting them this complicated test._

 _Always, among the Guardians' teams, the ones that had the green or white powers had the special ability, and the honor, to receive the messages of the Prime Star in a personal way, through visions. Not even the captains of the teams could aspire to this privilege: they learned about the missions through their counselors or attacked the invasions as they were happening. For this occasion, where the threat was urgent, the small Lulu, from the team of Captain Lux, and the noble Soraka, one of the advisors of the rebel team of Captain Ahri, promptly reported the seriousness of what was to come. There was no time to lose._

 _There were no more universes to lose._

 _There were no more teams to lose ...  
_

**YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°3**

 _\- "Okay everyone! I'm very happy that our meeting today ended on a very positive note. Each one knows what they have to do for the poetry function that we will prepare for the Festival._ _Sayori_ _and I will take care of the leaflets with the poems._ _Natsuki_ _will prepare her delicious sweets, and_ _Yuri_ _will take care of the atmosphere of the room. "_

 _\- "Yes! This festival will be great, and we will be able to gather more members for our club! "_

 _\- "I only hope that more girls arrive than boys, and that they don't ruin the atmosphere. This club is my home. "_

 _\- "And we still have to present our poems,_ _Monika_ _? I-I'm-I've got a little insecurity with this ... "_

 _\- "Calm girls! Everything we are preparing will be successful. This will be the best Festival, and I'm very happy to have you on my team. And yes, we will recite our poems. "_

 _\- "And we are happy to have you as President!"_

 _\- "Yessss!"_

 _\- "Thanks girls, you are very sweet."_

 _\- "EXCEPT WHEN YOU CONTINUE DISORDERING MY MANGA COLLECTION. DAMN_ _MONIKA_ _, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LIKE TO MAKE ME ANGRY? "_

 _\- "Please_ _Natsuki_ _, nobody has taken your things :c. Those magazines are always thrown in the same place, opened on the same pages, every time we arrive at our meeting. don't be cruel to the President, I don't like to see my friends fight ... "_

 _\- "GA - It's okay! But I hope it's the last time I have to order it. Let's see ... here's your place... Number 53. "_

 _\- "Okay! Let' get moving, we have all afternoon free, I'll pay for ice cream for all. "_

 _\- "_ _Yuri_ _paying for ice cream? Wow, this will be a great Festival. "_

 _After they left, and after a few hours in the loneliness of the night, the number 53 of "Parfait Girls" shook out of the collection box, scattering all the numbers in the closet. When released from this prison, the number returns to the ground, where it is always found by the small girl, opened up on the same pages._

 _If only they knew that the power that can save or destroy the world is locked in those pages, they would stop fighting to order a simple collection, and they could be forewarned of the invasion that awaits them, instead of looking for ways to impress in what they call Festival._

 _Hurry up girls..._

 **YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°4**

 _YURI'S HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Yuri's here, and I'm singing what I wanted to feel.  
Turning angles into endless pits;  
Gearboxes falling from these holy stakes;  
Endless portals to another worlds;  
Some fucking heroes fighting against me;  
My friends are tied to these thickened ropes;  
Club is controlled by the Ruby's wrath…  
Like a Marionette..._

 _(CHORUS)  
My mind is getting filled with these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _I wanted to embrace all of these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Ruby is tempting me with these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Get inside my head and give me  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Forty gears, spinning wheels and a ticking clock;  
The end is near, everybody knows that;  
The Dark Cloud drinks my breathing blood;  
I never felt so high in my life.  
Monika failed to reprogram the script;  
The Ruby is ready to delete those rats...  
This SAVE POINT will soon be mine!  
YOU KNOW WHAT?! TIME TO BOAST!_

 _Hey Sonic! How does it feel being too slow?  
Frisk's determination was weakened here!  
My knives are better than Turing's guns!  
Nebby and Sun won't capture me!  
The Star Guardians are not joining this waltz!  
Your Egg Robots can't save you at all!  
Sayori and Natsuki…  
WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, OBNOXIOUS BRATS?!_

 _(CHORUS)  
My mind is getting filled with these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _I wanted to embrace all of these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Ruby is tempting me with these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _Get inside my head and give me  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS_

 _(THIS IS MY CHORUS NOW)_ _  
_ _Your minds will soon obey to my  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
RUBY HAPPY RUBY THOUGHTS_

 _You will be forced to embrace all my  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
HAPPY RUBY RUBY THOUGHTS_

 _The Ruby is tempting you with these  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS  
RUBY RUBY HAPPY THOUGHTS_ __

 _KNIVES ARE CUTTING ME STOP THESE  
HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS!  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS!_

 _(X4) HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THOUGHTS!_

 **YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°5**

 _The Warmonger_

 _I saw it. In a vision. Red, bright, ghastly.  
It was his essence.  
He was ready to corrupt another world in his never-ending conquering spree._

 _I followed the seed until it was burning, in the atmosphere of this planet.  
May the Creator bless their inhabitant's souls, for they will suffer from the scarlet death._

 _War began soon after. Thousands of bodies, mutilated and destroyed, lied on the grasslands of this planet; while the blind men continued to enforce this battle,  
Creating bigger and better machines;  
Each even more capable of destroying more and more._

 _I saw them. Two immortals, lower ranking ones, giving away their souls for this world.  
They succeed._

 _However, a seed like that one doesn't disappear or is destroyed so easily;  
I register some activity on my ship. _

_A mountain. Islands. A virtual network. A school. All alternate realms. They will be corrupted by it._

 _For the Dark Cloud's path will not be stopped, as only his minion has eliminated millions, what will mortals do when the cloud re-emerges?  
Purify your souls, for they need to be clean to join the resistance._

 _This message was found in ancient sculptures, in English, in all the realms previously mentioned._

 _Nobody could interpret correctly the contents of this manuscript._

 **YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL POEM N°6**

 _Planetoids of different colors, sizes and surrealist scenarios surrounded the special zone. Each planet has tracks of various lengths, with different formations of explosive traps, blue spheres and rings. An UFO was running in each planetoid. Said UFO had, clinging to a mechanical arm, one of the jewels that I had to collect and bring back to the ship. The two-tailed fox told me that it was very important to have these gems. Each of them was the owner of unparalleled power, and with all together, miracles could happen. Also, the Prime Star told me that this mission was crucial, and I had to accept it._

 _In each zone that my friends and our team investigated, giant rings were found. They would serve as an entrance to each of these planetoids. The moment they spotted one, I was transported outside the Gaster Blaster to the location they sent us. Then, it was just a matter of jumping into the giant ring. I, Soraka, accepted this mission with all the sense of responsibility that a Star Guardian, with direct communication with the Prime Star, should have._

 _My relative and I absorbed the blue spheres on the road. Every time we receive any of these spheres, a sensation of heat takes over me, and my flying magic is enhanced, reaching higher speeds that allow me to get closer to the UFO. But the atmosphere of these planetoids is not completely breathable. We can only be a maximum of 30 seconds before I miss the air and the Prime Star has to get me out of this alternate reality. Each ring I find and collect restores my oxygen supply, and gives me more time to continue chasing._

 _They say that the jewels I seek, called Chaos Emeralds, produce these realities to prove the value and conviction of those who want to use their power. For this reason, sometimes, the tests that the brave one that wishes one of these gems must face are brutal. Imagine what it is to collect all seven. An epic worthy of being preserved as a legend._

 _Not every time I succeeded. Sometimes, confident, I have misused the air resource of the rings, and I have run out of time to breathe within centimeters of reaching the UFO. Other times I have been absorbed by the stage and I have forgotten of confused the way, so I fall into the void._

 _In the last of these tests, the planetoid was overloaded with traps, vacuum jumps and closed curves. At the same time, the location of the blue spheres was quite irregular and very close to the danger zones. Despite all the risks, practice by trial and error improved my reflexes, and the desire to help my friends, the new friends we have met, and this world, in addition to my duty as Guardian, has allowed me to reach the UFO. The last UFO. Seven Chaos Emeralds of seven._

 _All the gems are in the safe compartment in our Gaster Blaster. The recollection mission was successful. I feel very proud that they can count on me to carry out tasks that contribute to the general mission. The boy in green and yellow vest offers me hot chocolate and he emphasizes that it is a good source to recover energy. I accept enchanted._

 _A comet flies over the starry sky. The Prime Star lets us know of her approval in that way._

 **YOU'VE GOT THE LAST SPECIAL POEM**

 _The classes in the universe of the Literature Club had finished. Sonic goes through the portal with one goal: to see Natsuki and get cupcakes, and maybe a new poem. Natsuki's poems were quick and with easy-to-understand words, the things that Sonic liked, since he could read them while running between areas, without stopping._

 _As expected, Natsuki was in the classroom. But Sonic felt something was not right today._

 _\- "Natsuki, hello! I was wondering if you would have cupcakes and another one of your funny poems ... Hey! What happened, why are you crying? "- he asked surprised. Natsuki was crying in the corner of the room where she usually reads her manga._

 _\- "Sonic." - Natsuki sobbed. - "No ... nothing happens ... it's just that ..." she interrupted herself to dry some of the tears - "Actually something happens! The only place where I can take refuge as if it were my home is with my friends in the Club! My classmates and the teachers all ignore me and make fun of me for my favoritism for the manga! And my father ... my father ... "- Natsuki cried inconsolably and couldn't finish the idea, but Sonic understood what she meant._

 _\- "Hey Natsuki!" - Sonic replied, as he sat next to her and offered a handkerchief - "Those people who don't love you or care about you doesn't matter at all! While you have friends who support, love and respect you, forget those people who don't appreciate your company. And if your father does not behave as he should, you can inform a trusted adult to help you, and then go through the portal to stay with us at Amy's house. My friend will receive you without problems, and both can share. Do you want to read a manga with me to forget for a moment this grief? " - Sonic asked, after waiting for Natsuki to cry for a moment. After letting off her vent and releasing her worries and sorrows, she smiled. Sonic continued - "I visited Frisk and Alphys, and they wanted us to read this Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga." -_

 _\- "OK, but I hope that your reading speed is legendary too!" - Natsuki told him, triumphant, but her voice was still choppy. Sonic smiled and his cheeks reddened._

 _Some hours passed. Tails appeared through the portal, after searching Sonic in all the other universes. When he found it, he began to speak, without completely abandoning the portal: - "Sonic! Eggman is trying to reactivate his base in Metropolis, we need you to help us stop him ... Wait, what's wrong with Natsuki? "-_

 _Sonic showed Tails that Natsuki had fallen asleep on her shoulder, her eyes still watery. Tails looked at Sonic and understood that the girl had problems at home again, as Sonic told him that this happened on a regular basis. - "It's okay, Sonic. don't leave her alone. I'll call Knuckles and Amy to help me fight Eggman. If you wish, I'll ask Amy to prepare a room for Natsuki in her house, okay? "-_

 _Sonic raised his thumb in approval. Tails came back through the portal. After this, the hedgehog carefully took Natsuki's notebook to continue reading her poems, and a cupcake. It was the first time in all day that Natsuki slept feeling safe, understood and loved._


	10. The Warmongers' Codified Message

_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_


	11. Special Thanks and Recommended Music

**SPECIAL THANKS AND MUSIC**

 **Special Thanks for the following people:**

Pepe, Discord username Pepehound#5816, for providing the English Translation of this fan fiction and being the first one that read and liked the original in Spanish.

Harmonika, Soundcloud username "6thirtyAM", for providing and adapting the "Final Boss" music. Listen to his songs as 6thirtyAM and his band Alien Neighborhood, they are all amazing!

Discord username limitingbounds#4103 for being my muse and inspiration to write.

My friends of the Doki Doki Fan Club server! Myth, Zuzu, Roomcajs, Eleos, Mizatsu, Adamant, SKATTER...

 _Hi darlings 3! It's me, the best DJ in all ALICE, Froid! Here I present to you all the songs that I was listening and streaming to our heroes during the story, even the glitchy and scary ones that the enemies forced my mixing machine to stream. Although everyone has different tastes, I hope that some of you can listen to this music even once, and make me famous! Music of the different realms have their name and YouTube link, but commercial and popular artists only have listed the URL. I hope all of you enjoy this mixing session. Keep dreaming and love me xoxo! - Froid._

 **PLAYLIST:** playlist?list=PLNJ1y570Tgp9cci76GYyg2sJhrdEPsQcY

 **Phantom Ruby's appearances as "Flowey", with or without Metal Sonic:**  
"Infinite Boss Battle 1 BGM".  watch?v=Tl9gfgaDO80

 **Vs. the Hard-Boiled Heavies:** "Hi-Spec Robo Go!"  watch?v=rsfr-OJEkGg

 **Special Poem 1** _(italic text)_ :  
"My Confession".  watch?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY

 **Special Poem 1** **(bold text)** :  
"Once Upon a Time".  watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E

 **Chapter 1:**  
Frisk fallen down: "Ruins".  watch?v=QyPR77rg1to  
Toriel and Chara: "Fallen Down".  watch?v=B69GfSqEZEs  
Toriel's House: "Home (Music Box)".  watch?v=ANEsXjSiYxI

 **Special Poem 2:**  
"Star Guardian 2017 Login Screen Music".  watch?v=x387RQvEzqw

 **Chapter 2:**  
Lillie's goodbye: "Farewell Solgaleo/Lunala".  watch?v=iZ0xj9rxTpI  
Vs. Necrozma: "Battle vs. Necrozma".  watch?v=C33FKHDR9Zo

 **Special Poem 3:**  
"Poem Panic!".  watch?v=7JDlEpvE-cs

 **Chapter 3:**  
ALICE mission: "Sneer of Society".  watch?v=IUqFqmOwxmM  
Vs. Queen Bonanza: "Downfall".  watch?v=oyAS9jim00U

 **Chapter 4:**  
Angel Island cutscene:  watch?v=mLN06g-5vxs  
Green Hill Zone (before battle):  watch?v=uDq9OiHc2Qs  
Everyone vs. Sonic and Tails: "Space Port".  watch?v=Goph8e4eXiI  
Lux saves the day/The Resistance/Gaster Blaster:  
"Let the Games Begin (Hyper Potions remix)".  watch?v=hZ49naaE1m0

 **Chapter 5:**  
Chemical Plant:  watch?v=spyAjUAjl4s  
Vs. Miniboss!:  watch?v=Mq38n0LLMJk  
Studiopolis:  watch?v=MJdBie01jzc  
Flying Battery:  watch?v=XNoMw1Dmqzs  
Vs. Dr. Eggman!: "Egg Dragoon (phase 1)".  watch?v=eSUpK6giPgc

 **Chapter 6:**  
Press Garden/Monika cutscene:  
"Sayo-Nara (Miraie remix)".  watch?v=TZf5cx4SLKw  
Stardust Speedway (past):  
"Stardust Speedway Past (Sonic Mania)".  watch?v=Pm5iLGWqg4M  
Lux vs. Metal Sonic: "DJ Sona - Concussive".  watch?v=goHHknZJaIY  
Captain Turing's favorite song (she enforces the song during Hydrocity + Eggman fight):  
"White Jungle".  watch?v=iL3Fqw1pX-M

 **Special Poem 5:  
** "Null Space".  watch?v=soTPjkRg25U

 **Chapter 7:**  
Mirage Saloon (before fight):  watch?v=B17RclyxQHg  
Natsuki's Ghost Illusion:  
"Okay Everyone! (Natsuki, Act 2)".  watch?v=e4K1ca_y38A  
Knuckles Appears! "Sonic 3 Knuckles Theme".  watch?v=_T89V6XJ0as  
Oil Ocean:  watch?v=CTpEkcoga2M  
Submarine's Yuri Illusion:  
"Okay Everyone! (Yuri, Act 2)".  watch?v=lsAX79fnJ6s  
Psycho Yuri's Mega Octi attack:  watch?v=8BFvME_QpIg  
Vs. Egg Dragoon! "Tear of the Goddess".  watch?v=btSlfXILTkU

 **Special Poem 6:**  
"Dimension Heist".  watch?v=OLcblxrrE0Q

 **Chapter 8:**  
Literature Club: "Just Monika".  watch?v=JC0mFHN7r2c  
Vs. Phantom Yuri: "Final Boss" by 6thirtyAM.  
/6thirtyam/final-boss-the-marionette-edited-instrumental  
Calling the Chaos Emeralds:  
"But the Earth refused to die".  watch?v=ML6OV8fG74w  
Super Sonic Time! "DJ Sona - Kinetic".  watch?v=AwlA2e_tFjc  
School Festival:  watch?v=HC7Ql5xoHfk  
Last Goodbye/Portals: "Undertale".  watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI

 **Special Poem 7:**  
"I Still Love You".  watch?v=QIHUK68L9qQ


End file.
